


Gehennae (Español)

by CellyLS



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Badass!Danny, M/M, Romance, Werewolf!Steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una isla aislada del resto del mundo, acorralado entre los teleios y el Consejo, um cazador intenta proteger a su hija. Danny y Grace están en el centro del atolladero de razas que pretenden aniquilar a los humanos de Teleia, y acaban encontrando la ayuda del misterioso líder lycan Steven McGarrett. Traducción por YvarlCris</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não tenho como agradecer o suficiente pelo trabalho da minha linda amiga YvarlCris, que se dispôs a fazer a tradução desta história enorme, hehehe!
> 
> Milhões de beijos, Cris, eu te love you!!!

La luz tembló mientras recitaba estas palabras al aire, que herían un corazón ya despedazado, y Steven Mcgarrett no hizo nada a parte de escucharlas:

 _"Cuando tu madre supo que iba a morir, caminó hasta la piedra más alta del norte de la isla y se tiró al mar. Ella sabía que cuando descubriesen que se había convertido en polvo, los_ teleios _y los_ andras _vendrían en busca de su poder. Intentando salvar a tu padre, se fue sin dejar un túmulo en donde él pudiese llorar. Pero después de mucho tiempo, cuando él volvió a entrar en el cuarto que ambos habían compartido, descubrió, bajo su almohada, un mechón de cabellos claros brillantes como la luna. Fue todo lo que quedó de ella. Tu padre guardó este tesoro en una caja con el nombre del barco que os llevaría a tu hermana y a ti lejos de esta isla, y nunca reveló la existencia de esta herencia para nadie fuera de la camada, fuese lobo o no. Sin embargo, el tesoro se acabó perdiendo cuando el regidor del Norte fue convocado a la reunión del Consejo, que fue en el último equinoccio: La caravana de John nunca llegó a la frontera, el ataque sorpresa de los entelodones, en el territorio neutral, terminó con la extinción de esa raza y, por desgracia, en el fin de la vida de tu padre, John Mcgarrett, el_ lycan _alfa. La camada necesita un nuevo líder"._

Ese fue el contenido de la noticia enviada por Joe White sobre _Teleia_. El receptor observó a la libélula mensajera volver al color púrpura y volar hasta la ventana por la que había entrado, miró a la persona que tenía a su lado y, en ese momento, decidió que su tierra natal ya había dejado de ser una isla maldita por humanos y se estaba convirtiendo exactamente en lo que los _andras_ vaticinaban: _Gehennae_ , el infierno.


	2. PASEO POR EL TRIÁNGULO DEL DIABLO

Traducción por YvarlCris

.

...

\- PASEO POR EL TRIÁNGULO DEL DIABLO -

Visto desde arriba, este mundo de verde y azul, de ceniza y marrón, impresiona; pero cada vez había menos dioses por aquí, abandonaron a los ingratos, ya que viven para ser adorados y son adorados para existir. El último refugio de sus hijos y adoradores está en peligro también. Tantas cosas pueden crearse bajo las profundidades del océano y las nubes de hielo, y "esas cosas existen para ser destruidas"; ése es el principio que acabó limitando la pureza de los hombres, ésa es la causa de la codicia que ciega sus ojos inundando su pequeña existencia con poderes y grandeza imaginarios. La avaricia infecta a los humanos, los humanos infectan el mundo, y lo que es importante va cayendo en el olvido.

Hace tres días, el crucero zarpó de Miami rumbo a King´s Wharf. Durante ese tiempo, Steven Mcgarrett observó a los pasajeros y a la tripulación con indiferencia, pero eso cambió cuando su mirada se cruzó con otra: era en rubio solitario, apoyado en el parapeto de la cubierta superior. Steven sintió curiosidad por la persona que exhalaba pureza; el aura que rodeaba a aquella criatura dorada como el sol gritaba que él no era simplemente un hombre: él era un andra innato. Steven ignoró a sus instintos, pues no tenía tiempo para oírlos, y volvió a analizar las tranquilas aguas y sin obstáculos de aquel trayecto de mar abierto llamado Triángulo de las Bermudas.

El rubio, por su parte, pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del moreno, pero su análisis fue interrumpida por un inesperado suceso, que provocó bastante jaleo y reunió a varios curiosos alrededor de la piscina, en la cubierta donde los dos hombres se encontraban: Sin aviso, el horizonte se había vuelto borroso por culpa de nubes negras teñidas por la furia del océano, la tensión de los individuos a bordo del barco se volvió prácticamente palpable y parecida a la anómala niebla que había surgido marcando el inicio de la zona de peligro.

Durante un breve período de calma, el pasajero rubio ignoró las órdenes de regresar a los camarotes y vio el día convertirse en noche por la sombra de las nubes alrededor de la embarcación. Sacó una tarjeta de identificación de su bolsillo y la arrojó al mar. Su nombre era Danny Williams y, en aquel momento, acababa de abandonar para siempre su vida como policía. Danny respiró hondo mientras se alisaba los cabellos y esperó a que los demás pasajeros abandonasen el desprotegido solar, agitados con la niebla que poco a poco convertía todo en ceniza. Todo lo que se pudo ver fueron bultos en movimiento, el pánico y la anticipación acechaban a los pocos que aún no habían alcanzado la salida del lugar. Sin embargo, el ex detective no se inmutó, su corazón permanecía tranquilo y resignado.

Steven notó la compostura del hombre cuando el ruido de los truenos comenzó a resultar aterrador y el mar se agitaba. Danny miró hacia un lado, y la niebla reveló la alta y esbelta figura de Mcgarrett atravesando la cubierta, subir al parapeto y extender los brazos elevando el rostro para recibir las pocas gotas que comenzaban a caer. El ex detective tuvo más curiosidad; el moreno le regresó la mirada, un relámpago hizo que sus ojos reluciesen por un segundo con el fondo luminoso de los depredadores que esperan a su presa. Danny se sorprendió, y Steven desapareció con un salto al mar, demasiado alto y grácil como para ser de un ser humano cualquiera. Al correr hacia el ala, Williams sólo acertó a ver agua salada batiendo furiosa en el casco de la embarcación.

Un bandazo muy fuerte prácticamente detuvo al barco. La suave lluvia se volvió tormenta, apartando la niebla, y el navío comenzó a inclinarse a estribor. La gente gritaba dentro de los camarotes. Los vientos dieron una breve tregua durante la que Danny pudo ver, a pocos metros de donde estaba, algo gigantesco parecido a un reptil rompiendo la chimenea del barco. El monstruo medía doce metros, como mínimo, y sus enormes aletas delanteras alcanzaban la cubierta, permitiéndole asegurar el bocado aún más en el extractor de la embarcación mientras subía su alargado y cilíndrico cuerpo sobre el navío. El equilibrio de la embarcación estaba siendo bruscamente modificado por las sacudidas que la criatura provocaba; los gritos se esparcían por todas las cubiertas, y Danny tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza al parapeto para no caer al mar.

Una petición desesperada de auxilio cerca de la piscina llamó la atención del rubio: Un hombre de la tripulación estaba preso entre la salida del área de recreo y los muebles arrastrados por la enorme aleta con escamas del monstruo. El joven gritaba aterrorizado sin desviar su mirada de la rabiosa boca de la criatura, que parecía más la versión aterradora de un cocodrilo intentando destruir la chimenea.

El rubio alcanzó la pistolera que tenía oculta en su tobillo y sacó su Walther PPK:

-Disculpe- dijo mientras apuntaba, y disparó una vez en dirección a la aleta que iba a aplastar al joven, ahogado el estallido por el sonido del temporal. El miembro se movió liberando al tripulante, que se arrastró todavía presa del pánico y se agarró a la balaustrada que rodeaba el área de la piscina.

-¡Siga disparando! ¡Mate al monstruo! ¡Dispare entre los ojos, en la cabeza!- gritó el tripulante en medio de las sacudidas y la tormenta.

-No puedo- respondió Danny.- No tengo permiso para eso- declaró, guardando el arma. El joven se quedó mirándolo en shock.- Tranquilízate, ya va a terminar.

Una boca con gigantescos dientes, con el doble de tamaño de la otra criatura, surgió del agua tras el rubio y mordió el cuerpo del monstruo que estaba sobre el barco, arrancándolo de allí y llevándolo a las profundidades del agua. Con la chimenea liberada y sin el peso, el barco recuperó el equilibrio, nivelándose de repente. Media docena de personas casi caen al agua.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Vamos a hundirnos?!- las voces resonaban a estribor, donde numerosas ventanas resultaron dañadas por la escalada del monstruo. La tempestad cesó inmediatamente, la gente comenzó a correr por la cubierta, y la tripulación intentaba recuperar el control del barco averiado.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- decían más voces confusas.

-¿Has visto, en medio de la lluvia? Había un monstruo. ¡Ha sido un monstruo quien destruyó el barco!- la gente hablaba sin creerse lo que acababan de presenciar.

El día claro reapareció entre las nubes en el centro de la tempestad, pero el cielo seguía negro y revuelto alrededor de ahí; la calma duraría poco tiempo. Danny estudió el lateral de la embarcación, afectada en varios puntos, nada importante para la estabilidad del barco. Se giró hacia el joven que ayudaba a atender a las personas asustadas que estaban en el lugar durante el ataque, aunque no hubiese ningún herido grave:

-Estamos saliendo del centro de la tormenta. Pase lo que pase, no abandonéis el barco- avisó al hombre, entonces, le dio la espalda y corrió hacia el borde de la cubierta. El rubio saltó del barco ignorando una vez más la asombrada mirada del joven y sumergiéndose hábilmente en el mar.

Danny dio un par de brazadas en el agua relativamente calma y avistó la espesa niebla. Nadó en esa dirección y distinguió un bote junto a una luz azulada, que continuaba parcialmente cubierta. El rubio silbó de forma aguda y vibrante, y el bote comenzó a aproximarse. Williams fue rescatado del agua por uno de los dos hombres del pequeño barco, que sujetaba una linterna redonda con un líquido que brillaba intensamente de color azul-neón. Danny sonrió al crucero, que continuaba en la otra dirección, rumbo a la oscuridad y la salida del centro de la tempestad; el más joven del bote, que sujetaba los remos, parecía desconfiado. El rubio recuperó el aliento:

-Necesito viajar a Teleia – pidió. El hombre más viejo permaneció de pie en el bote, exhibiendo el emblema con las letras alfa y tau en el centro de su abrigo escarlata, y balanceó la linterna de lado a lado. Unos segundos después, una pequeña claridad roja en la superficie del agua mostró la dirección, y el joven comenzó a remar.

.

...

-Cuando os traje aquella noche, nunca imaginé que te vería regresar solo, querido mío- la voz de Meca Hanamoa le dio la bienvenida a Danny en el momento que este tomaba su mano extendida para subir por la escalera de cuerda de uno de los dos barcos de quince metros, de velas redondas, parados en medio de la niebla en el alto mar. Los pequeños botes de rescate, cuatro en total, iluminado cada uno con una linterna azul-neón, se unían de nuevo a las dos embarcaciones más grandes, cuyos mástiles y largueros brillaban de forma similar.

Danny, aún empapado, siguió a su amigo y antiguo colega entre la escasa tripulación de la imitación de carabela hasta la proa:

-Salir de aquí es bastante más fácil que regresar. Tuve que estar tres días en un crucero hasta ver la entrada- comentó el rubio, y los dos miraron al frente. Una débil y constante corriente de luz iridiscente brillaba en la superficie del agua: era el camino al puerto. Conforme la embarcación de vela seguía ese rumbo y avanzaba entre la niebla, menos se veía de la tempestad, hasta el momento en que las nubes negras habían desaparecido y las luces desaparecían en el agua. El cielo azul y radiante reveló el perfil de una enorme y exuberante isla no muy lejos de los barcos. Danny cerró los puños y apretó los labios reconociendo el mar siempre inquieto alrededor de aquel monte de árboles y tierra; las aguas movidas por colas, aletas, manos y cabezas de múltiples formas y colores.

-Las sirenas están eufóricas con lo que Cage ha atrapado- comentó Meca, y los dos se giraron, a su lado, la segunda embarcación, idéntica a la que ellos ocupaban. La criatura que había atacado al barco de crucero surgió del agua entre las dos embarcaciones, pero aún estaba presa por el torso en aquella gigante boca larga y afilada. La criatura más grande no parecía inmutarse con el monstruo debatiéndose entre sus dientes. Las luces coloridas aparecieron de nuevo, reuniéndose alrededor de los monstruos en el agua, y Danny pudo ver que las linternas carmín eran llevadas por sirenas que seguían el leve rastro de sangre hasta la herida del monstruo prisionero, sus cabellos luminosos brillando de todos los colores cuando se escondían de los rayos del sol.

-¿Pretende abatir al carnívoro? Es solo una cría, estaba asustado con los motores del barco, no merece convertirse en comida- le comentó Danny a su amigo.

-HEY, CAGE. ¿CUÁNDO VAS A LIBERAR AL PRISIONERO?- gritó Meca al otro barco, que estaba a veinte metros.

-¡En cuanto Lía termine su parte!- un hombre moreno de uniforme respondió desde el otro barco con una sonrisa orgullosa, recibiendo los gritos de alabanza de su tripulación mientras se asomaba al balaustre cara al puerto. Danny se apoyó en el parapeto:

-En el continente se le llama mosasaurio, ya está extinto desde hace millones de años. Tal vez puedas liberar a este de aquí- se entrometió diplomáticamente en la conversación.

-Atacó a humanos. Estas aguas ya son demasiado peligrosas, no queremos monstruos extintos atacando barcos- fue la respuesta.

-Yo estaba a bordo del crucero. No hubo sed de sangre, la criatura estaba simplemente asustada con el barco- insistió Danny. Las tripulaciones de ambos barcos lanzaban miradas curiosas e incluso rabiosas hacia el rubio.

-¿Y qué sabe un hombre del continente?- respondió Cage, exteriorizando los pensamientos de la mayoría.

-Él no es un extranjero, es un Williams- reveló Meca. Todos, excepto el rubio y su amigo, parecieron asombrados. Cage casi se mostró inseguro por un momento, pero sonrió sardónicamente mientras retomaba la palabra.

-Williams. Tu eres el cazador que abandonó la isla hace años- constató-. No formas parte de la guardia del Consejo, la división del mar sabe perfectamente cómo lidiar con este tipo de monstruo.

-¿Entonces lo vas a matar con tus propias manos?- preguntó Danny, arrancando más miradas-. Puedes usar el arpón- sugirió. Cage frunció el ceño en una mueca amarga y lo fulminó con la mirada.- Si no estás seguro, deberías liberarlo. La maldición de la isla puede que no perdone un error así- avisó Danny.

Aumentaron los murmullos alrededor de los dos, y uno de los miembros de la tripulación informó de que las sirenas estaban nerviosas, el agua estaba volviéndose peligrosa. Cage silbó, de una forma parecida a la de Danny, y la criatura más grande cerró las mandíbulas partiendo al monstruo por la mitad. Sus aletas se agitaron una vez más antes de que las sirenas se llevasen una de las mitades. Los seres humanoides, con cola de pez y branquias en el torso chillaron luchando por sus porciones y desaparecieron, abandonando las linternas rojas que uno de los botes comenzó a recoger. La criatura más grande tragó el resto de la presa que permanecía en su boca y giró la cabeza, emitiendo un sonido que hizo que el tempo disminuyese en el rostro de Danny. Después, se sumergió majestuosamente, mostrando la extensión de su cuerpo de veinte metros, y siguió hacia el lado opuesto del puerto, que ya estaba cerca.

-Ella te ha reconocido- comentó Meca, dando palmadas en el hombro de su amigo. Danny observó al monstruo seguir mar adentro:

-Lía está más grande de lo que recordaba. Nunca paran de crecer…- se forzó a hablar. Meca observó a su amigo encarar el agua sin decir nada.- ¡¿Cómo es que ese idiota se ha convertido en maestro?!- preguntó Danny, finalmente.

Hanamoa suspiró desanimado:

-El bebé de Lía está en formación y aún no ha sido domado. El antiguo maestro murió hace años, su hijo fue al único al que Lía aceptó. No es necesario que diga que el parecido que tiene con su padre es simplemente físico, Cage no pasa de ser un novato arrogante.

El rubio concordó pensativo. Los dos barcos se alejaron el uno del otro para atracar junto a la media docena de embarcaciones ya ancladas, las únicas que resistieron los caprichos del clima y de la fauna de aquella isla.

-¿Desde cuándo usan sirenas para marcar la entrada?- preguntó Danny.

-Con estudiantes tan mal entrenados por el Consejo, los guardias se están acabando. Ahora tenemos teleios haciendo parte de la vigilancia del territorio. Las sirenas trabajan por comida, pero eso no evita que rodeen algún bote de rescate, de vez en cuando.  
Danny se pasó una mano por el rostro:

-Por la información que recibimos en el continente, la isla ya estaba segura y reequilibrada.

-Apariencias, amigo mío. Meras apariencias. El Consejo quiere que todos piensen que todo está bien, pero yo nunca vi a los teleios tan hostiles.

Danny dirigió la mirada perdida hacia los hombres que atracaban el barco al puerto, todos con el símbolo del Consejo en sus uniformes. La tripulación comenzó a descender, y él se giró hacia su amigo:- Y… ¿Tú la viste llegar?

Meca sacudió la cabeza:

-Me temo que no. Hubo un escolta especial con los Edwards aquel día- Danny asintió, sin demostrar su frustración, y desembarcó. Al caminar por la plataforma, junto a los otros tripulantes, el rubio alcanzó el monumento de madera envejecida y desgastada que permanecía en el puerto. En el marco, tal y como él recordaba, estaba tallado el aviso: "SERPENTES GENIMINA VIPERARUM QUOMODO FUGIETIS A IUDICIO GEHENNAE - Mt 23:33".

Danny recitó las palabras con el pensamiento, sintiendo amargura como si el nombre Gehennae grabado en la madera le hubiera dicho aquello con burla: "Serpientes, ¡raza de víboras! ¿Cómo escapareis de la condenación del infierno?" El cazador continuó su camino y recuperó su resuelta expresión, el venía a estar cerca de lo que era suyo, y nadie en aquella isla se lo podría impedir. Avanzó en dirección al lugar del que había huído hacía años y atravesó la entrada oyendo el saludo de Meca:

-Bienvenido a Teleia, amigo mío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos términos del fic fueron sacados del latin y del griego (simple lectura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "infierno", es la palabra utilizada en la Biblía Latim Vulgate para denominar el infierno hebreo. Este es el nombre que se le dio a la isla Teleia por los marineros, cuando la descubrieron, hace siglos. La isla de ficción posee 15.000 km², siendo mayor que Jamaica, e estaría localizada en el centro del Triángulo de las Bermudas (trecho de mar en el Oceano Atlántico localizado entre las Bermudas, Puerto Rico, Bahamas y Florida).  
> \- Teleia = "perfecta", lectura fonética da palabra griega τέλεια – es el nombre de la isla escondida en el Triángulo de las Bermudas, en el Océano Atlántico. Está habitada por seres de fábula y uno de los últimos lugares que aún mantiene contacto con los dioses. Está entrando en decadencia por la influencia de los humanos que llegan del continente.  
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfecto(s)", lectura fonética de la palabra griega τέλειο – son los habitantes de la Isla Teleia.  
> \- Andra(s) = "hombre/hombre", lectura fonética de la palabra griega άνδρα – es el nombre que los habitantes de la isla le dan a la raza humana.  
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (del Griego λύκων) nombre dado a la raza de los lobos.  
> \- Innato(s) = es como se llaman los hombres nativos de la isla, que poseen un sexto sentido. Son puros de corazón, y los más fuertes se convierten en Cazadores.  
> \- Extranjero(s) = Son los hombres no nativos y sus descendientes, que llegaron a la isla por algún accidente sucedido en el Triángulo de las Bermudas y no lograron salir nunca. Agitan el equilibrio de la isla y están sujetos a la Maldición.  
> \- El Consejo = institución formada y liderada por andras, con el fin de asegurar la supervivencia de los humanos extranjeros en Gehennae/Teleia.  
> \- Maldición de la isla/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por tener un corazón susceptible al mal, éste es el precio que los hombres pagan por vivir en Teleia: Si un andro provoca una muerte injusta en la isla, el equilibrio se agitará y el criminal se convertirá en un ser grotesco, que no es hombre ni Teleio.  
> \- Guardias del Consejo = andras extranjeros que protegen el territorio de los hombres. No poseen el sexto sentido de los innatos, pero fueron entrenados para actuar evitando la maldición.  
> \- Maestros del Consejo = Guardias entrenados que pueden manipular las acciones de los Teleios por orden de la junta.  
> \- Cazadores = Son innatos que poseen un muy fuerte sexto sentido. Saben cuando están en peligro de muerte y pueden defenderse de algún teleio sin sufrir la Maldición.


	3. LA ISLA INFERNAL

Traducción por YvarlCris

.

...

\- LA ISLA INFERNAL -

EL puesto del Consejo, en el litoral, parecía una reliquia de guerra, increíblemente más saqueado y deteriorado de lo que Danny recordaba. Meca sintió la mirada del rubio al pasar directamente por el abandonado lugar.

-Ya no cuidamos de los barcos, las nereidas lo hacen- explicó.

Danny no dijo nada, y el grupo de unos veinte hombres entró por la puerta abierta entre la escasa arena y las hojas de la pequeña playa rodeada por rocas. El camino iluminado por los rayos de sol era largo y tortuoso, tallado en la selva tras años de tráfico entre la única playa y el centro de la isla. El rubio sintió cómo le invadía un torbellino de emociones y tuvo que concentrarse en aislar su mente; prácticamente había olvidado lo que era estar entre centenas de _teleios_ , sin embargo, recordaba que la rabia y el miedo no eran las sensaciones predominantes en los corazones de los nativos ocho años atrás. Meca tenía razón, la isla estaba peor que cuando había huido con Rachel rumbo al continente.

El ex detective centró su atención en los vibrantes colores, en los característicos olores de aquella selva, en la absurdamente menor variedad de _teleios_ que cruzaban su camino o se revelaban entre las ramas cerca de la isla: a pesar de los sonidos, no apareció ninguna flor animada, ninguna mariposa, ningún reptil o simio, y eso era preocupante. Incluso las plantas carnívoras y los insectos más grandes apenas se veían en el bosque. Tal vez los _teleios_ salvajes estaban escondidos, o se habían desplazado al centro de la isla, en la zona neutral – eso esperaba el rubio-, el bosque sur siempre había sido el más peligroso, incluso para los nativos.

Al final de la isla, gatos de dos metros de altura, con el uniforme del consejo cubriendo sus humanoides cuerpos vigilaban los carros, y Danny los miró con espanto. Cada carro de vela tenía capacidad para cuatro pasajeros, y el rubio fue empujado por Meca dentro de la primera de ellas, aún sacudido por la impresión causada por los felinos. Cage embarcó con ellos, y Hanamoa no pareció cómodo con la presencia del maestro del Consejo.

-Sería más rápido si los centauros o los sátiros tirasen de los carros- comentó Cage, mirando el verde paisaje en movimiento mientras se alejaban del bosque.

-Tal vez no, ya que el último sátiro de la isla es un anciano escondido en las tierras del centro- comentó Meca. El hombre de uniforme miró a Danny, que aún tenía la frente arrugada tratando de distinguir la rabia y la sumisión del gato que guiaba el carro:

-¿Por qué has vuelto?

Danny meditó por un segundo:

-Tengo mis motivos.

-Eres una vergüenza, ¿Sabes?- reclamó Cage-. La isla necesita cazadores, y tú decidiste pasear por el continente. ¿Piensas que el nombre de tu familia te traerá algún privilegio? No dejas de ser un desertor que ha regresado con el rabo entre las piernas- Danny permaneció impasible. Cage decidió continuar:- Hace siete días estuve de guardia. Realmente has vuelto tras ella. Pero has llegado tarde, ya se han casado.

-Eso no es cierto- intervino Meca.

-¿Qué necesidad tendría yo de mentir? Ya ha sido la boda, en la misma noche en que llegó. Pero está claro que los Edwards no mancharían su imagen anunciando la boda de su primogénito con una novia impura y una hija bastarda.

Danny avanzó, agarrando al moreno por el cuello de su ropa, preparado para pegarle en la cara. Meca lo sujetó por los brazos:

-No, ¡Danny! ¡El te puede detener por hacer eso!

-De hecho…- Cage, agitado por el susto, se alisó la ropa cuando el rubio lo soltó-. Es la segunda vez que desobedeces la autoridad de un representante del Consejo. Serás escoltado a la sede para que evalúen tu conducta y tu paso por la isla.

El rubio se sentó de nuevo al lado de su amigo. Se quedó quieto. Sería llevado al consejo, y ese era exactamente el lugar al que pretendía ir.

Al bajar del carro casi una hora después, Danny vio, en medio de la ciudad de los hombres extranjeros, la majestuosa construcción que era el Consejo. Los guardias de los otros carros se aproximaron para escoltar a Danny. Meca se inquietó:

-No es necesario hacer eso, Cage.

-Como MAESTRO, mi función es la de guiar a los _teleios_ entrenados y castigar la conducta de los guardias. Tal vez tú también quieras una audiencia.

Danny negó con la cabeza hacia Meca, asegurándole con la mirada que todo estaba bien. Cage y los otros se alejaron llevando al rubio. El grupo de hombres avanzó en dirección al patio del Consejo, que estaba protegido por altos muros y cercas vivas. El prisionero siguió despacio, consiguiendo miradas de humanos y _teleios_ por el corto trayecto; ruidos y voces cuchicheaban: "El cazador… ha vuelto el cazador…"

Al atravesar la puerta, pasaron por un espacio de césped y decorado con espejos de agua que formaban el símbolo del Consejo. Danny atravesó el camino sin dejar escapar ningún detalle, memorizando la forma de los floridos jardines, los diseños de las ventanas, las posiciones de las puertas y el número de guardias, que eran solo humanos. En la puerta, Cage informó de que llevaría al rubio a la celda de espera.

Entraron en el edificio, y el cazador sintió inmediatamente la afligida presencia de su hija en aquel lugar:

-Quiero hablar con Edwards, ¡Ahora!

-Tú y más de la mitad de la isla- se burló el maestro y empujó al rubio al centro del vestíbulo. Danny levantó la cabeza y silbó tan fuerte que los que estaban a su alrededor se encogieron con el sonido. Todos los _teleios_ del Consejo, al otro lado de las puertas, se mostraron agitados. Los guardias que rodeaban las entradas llamaron rápidamente a los maestros para calmar a los seres que empezaban a alborotarse y a intranquilizarse delante del edificio, prácticamente enloquecidos. Cage miró con rabia al cazador durante unos segundos y corrió al exterior del edificio, dejando al prisionero con otro guardia.

-Siempre me fascinaron los innatos- una voz femenina resonó en lo alto del vestíbulo rodeado de jarrones de girasoles. Danny observó a la anciana señora con aire imponente y una túnica verde que estaba en lo alto de las escaleras. Todos desviaron su atención hacia la mujer, que Danny reconoció como Elizabeth Edwards, y se inclinaron ante ella. El rubio se fijó en el collar dorado con el emblema del Consejo que ella usaba, cortado transversalmente por un estrecho lazo negro.- Has llegado antes de lo que pensaba. Escucharé tu petición en una audiencia privada- determinó e hizo una señal. El guardia liberó las manos de Danny y lo empujó para que se dirigiese a las escaleras.

En la sala, en el piso de arriba, la mujer echó a los guardias de seguridad y le ofreció un asiento a Danny en la mesa redonda, donde uno de los empleados servía té.

-No he venido para hacer cambiar de idea a Rachel o a involucrar al Consejo, simplemente estoy aquí por mi hija- explicó Danny, antes de nada.

La mujer permaneció en pié, mirando el paisaje desde la ventana.

-Comprendo- respondió entrelazando los dedos.- Hace cinco días se produjo un ataque- dijo con calma.- Mi hijo y Rachel pretendían llevarse a la niña para que visitase a sus abuelos en la ciudad _andra_ , pero…- apretó los labios y miró al rubio a los ojos:- Los lobos hicieron una incursión decidiendo tomar represalias por la muerte de su regente. Insisten en acusarnos por el ataque de los entelodones. Confundieron el carruaje de mi hijo con la del Consejero Jefe Wo Fat… Solo sobrevivió la niña- la expresión de la mujer fue dura, severa, digna de una viuda que ya se había enfrentado a la muerte en la familia.

Sin embargo, todo lo que importó a Danny fue su hija.

-¡¿Dónde está Grace?!

-Está en su habitación. Resultó herida, pero está agitada por la muerte de su madre.

Danny cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo sus uñas se clavaban en su carne.

-Yo… quiero ver a mi hija.

La mujer asintió. Llamó al uno de los criados, que entró en la sala y le susurró algo. La anciana Edwards respiró hondamente.- Lleve al señor Williams ante la niña, e informe a Wo Fat para que salude a los… invitados.

Danny vio la insatisfacción en el rostro de la consejera, pero su mente no podía pensar en nada más allá de Grace. No podía asimilar el hecho de que Rachel estuviese muerta. Esa isla se había vuelto salvaje como nunca podría imaginar, necesitaba sacar a su hija de ahí inmediatamente.

La consejera se despidió, y al igual que había hecho para entrar, Danny siguió al empleado del Consejo mientras memorizaba el camino hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba su hija. La presencia de Grace era tan clara, que Danny consiguió absorber su tristeza mientras esperaba en la puerta de la habitación. El empleado abrió la habitación y se quedó fuera, Danny entró.

-Hey, monita…- la niña estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, abrazada a un baúl en miniatura, miraba la caja con el rostro mojado, apretándolo contra el pecho.

-¿Danno?... Mamá se fue…- dijo, y rompió a llorar. Danny corrió a su lado y abrazó a su hija. Toda la devastación de aquella pérdida se apoderó del pecho del hombre, y Danny tuvo que esforzarse para no perder el control.

-Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien…- hacía muchos años que el cazador no usaba su habilidad. En aquel momento, fue como si los sentimientos de todos los _teleios_ de aquella isla lo estuviesen apretando, y se concentró en aislar sus propias emociones, que insistían en mezclarse con influencias exteriores. Distinguió, sin querer, a los nativos que rodeaban al Consejo aún agitados, la entrada de algunos _teleios_ en el vestíbulo… Abrazó a la niña intentando alejar a la tristeza de ambos-. Vamos a volver a casa, todo estará mejor- le aseguró a su hija. Entonces, algo lo envolvió con fuerza. Sus sentidos estaban aguzados, como si también pudiese desentrañar el corazón infantil de Grace: era miedo, el miedo que la pequeña tenía de permanecer en aquel lugar…

Tres golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron al cazador. Las bisagras chirriaron revelando a Elizabeth tras la puerta. La anciana sonrió:

-Tendrás que despedirte de tu padre ahora, Grace- la niña apretó la manga de la camisa del padre, escondiéndose detrás de la figura de su padre. Danny pudo sentirlo: el miedo de la niña era por estar cerca de Edwards. Vio a tres guardias armados con ballestas que acompañaban a la consejera, y supo que algo andaba mal. Se puso en estado de alerta. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Danny se tomó un instante y se puso en pie. Se acercó a la puerta, y la niña lo observó como si supiese lo que él estaba a punto de intentar.

-¿La seguridad de este edificio ha sido siempre tan débil?- comentó, y señaló a la escalera de la izquierda, al final del pasillo, donde un hombre con capucha los observaba. Era un lobo, Danny reconocería de lejos la postura y el aura característicos que ellos emanaban. Agradeció la repentina aparición y vio a los guardias avanzar apuntando sus ballestas en la dirección del sujeto, que no se amilanó. Los hombres dieron la alarma, y la señal comenzó a sonar en el edificio.

El cazador aprovechó la distracción y empujó a la vieja sobre los tres guardias. Regresó al cuarto con increíble rapidez, cogió a su hija, que continuaba agarrada a la caja, en brazos, y corrió hacia la puerta. Elizabeth se estaba incorporando, y los guardias disparaban contra el encapuchado que se acercaba por el pasillo desviando ágilmente las flechas.

Williams siguió hacia el lado contrario, oyendo los gritos de protesta de la consejera. Uno de los tres guardias obedeció la orden de perseguir al rubio, y los otros dos continuaban intentando contener al _lycan_. Danny descendió las escaleras de la derecha lo más rápido que pudo, llevando a Grace en brazos. Silbó de nuevo, y al llegar al vestíbulo, la mayoría de los guardias se encontraba fuera por culpa del alboroto que era aún peor en la entrada principal. Un grupo pequeño de _teleios_ se podía distinguir en el medio del salón, rodeado por el resto de los guardias que atendían la alarma.

A primera vista, Danny pudo reconocer a uno de los nativos del vestíbulo como Joe White, pero no redujo su huida y continuó rumbo a la puerta de la entrada, que acababa de ser cerrada en aquel instante. El rubio se detuvo y se volvió bruscamente; el lobo de capucha aterrizó un metro más adelante. Permanecieron frente a frente, y cuando el _lycan_ dio un paso en su dirección, el cazador se agachó, sacó su arma y disparó, implorando que la pistola aún funcionase tras haberse sumergido en el océano y al mismo tiempo odiándose por tener que recurrir a eso en presencia de Grace. El disparo resonó en el aire con tal fuerza, que todos se silenciaron.

Sin esperar, Danny apuntó al guardia que había cerrado la puerta, y éste la abrió, amedrentado. El rubio corrió hacia los jardines, dio la vuelta hasta la puerta lateral que estaba vacía y entró en uno de los carruajes, amenazando con su arma a los hombres que los vigilaban.

Aún aturdidos en el medio del vestíbulo, todos observaban a un guardia retorcerse en el suelo, sujetando el brazo derecho que había resultado herido de bala; su ballesta tirada más adelante, cerca del lobo con capucha, que seguía de pie. El _lycan_ observó, por un segundo, al hombre que casi le había disparado una flecha a la espalda gemir de dolor; entonces siguió el rastro del cazador, desapareciendo del edificio antes de que los demás guardias se reuniesen en el lugar, llegados de fuera y de las otras alas de la construcción. Elizabeth bajó las escaleras, furiosa.

-El cazador Daniel Williams ha secuestrado a mi nieta y está robando una propiedad del Consejo. ¡ENCONTRADLO Y PRENDEDLO! ¡TRÁIGANME A LA NIÑA Y LA CAJA!

.

.

Los vientos soplaban a favor de los fugitivos. El carro de Danny siguió treinta quilómetros al suroeste y llegó, al principio de la noche, el trayecto del litoral donde se encontraban el antiguo puerto de la isla, abandonado hacía ya mucho tiempo. El rubio bajó del carro con la niña, y los dos atravesaron las rocas hasta el agua salada, cuyos márgenes relucían en un azul neón igual al de las linternas de los barcos que rescataron al rubio- era la bioluminiscencia de minúsculas algas. Danny guardó la cajita de Grace en el bolsillo del pantalón, dándose cuenta por primera vez que el que en ella figuraba la inscripción "Shelbourne". Agarró la mano de su hija para que no perdiese el equilibrio sobre las piernas y esperó. Lía, la enorme criatura que había trabajado con los guardias para salvar al crucero aquella tarde, permanecía en aquel lugar con su cía cuando no eran convocados por los maestros, y unos segundos después, surgió del mar emitiendo un sonido grande y amistoso. Danny pretendía la compañía del liopleurodon para llegar al continente a salvo.

Pero el zumbido de flechas asustó al rubio y a la niña, y Lía se debatía en el agua, habiendo resultado herida por alguna de ellas. El mar se agitó subiendo instantáneamente, obligando a Danny a retroceder en las rocas apresuradamente mientras cargaba con su hija. Por entre las grietas de las rocas, los ojos de las nereidas brillaban con la misma furia del mar, y Lía se alejó del límite librándose de las sirenas que venían detrás de la sangre, iluminando el agua de varios colores con sus cabellos. Danny intentó correr hacia el norte, en la dirección de la ciudad de _andras_ , pero varios tiradores aparecieron en aquella dirección. El cazador reconoció a los gatos y se obligó a adentrarse en los límites de la floresta caliente, usando uno de sus silbidos de distracción mientras avanzaba al sur rumbo a un territorio salvaje y peligroso que incluso era evitado por los _teleios_.

Danny continuó cargando a su hija, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Los _teleios_ lo estaban persiguiendo, obedeciendo las órdenes de los hombres, hiriendo a inocentes seres para ello, incluso las nereidas conspiraban para evitar que el rubio lograse salir de la isla. ¿Cómo había conseguido el Consejo semejante poder en _Teleia_? El cazador apretó a su hija con fuerza y avanzó sin dudar entre la vegetación inhóspita sabiendo que sin el apoyo de los nativos, su única opción sería intentar sobrevivir hasta que los guardias desistiesen de buscar en el bosque, y alcanzar la ciudad _andra_ cuando tuviese la ocasión. Tal vez Meca pudiese ayudarlo a escapar con uno de los barcos del puerto del sur.

El interior del bosque era negro, las copas de los árboles demasiado próximas como para permitir la entrada de la luz de la luna. Al cazador tardó en acostumbrarse a aquella oscuridad. Necesitaba tener cuidado con los insectos y las plantas venenosas de aquella región, pero no podría parar tan cerca de la salida de la selva- los gatos estaban husmeando, sentía su presencia avanzar por el bosque- necesitaba esconderse. Danny se quedó con la camiseta de manga corta, quitándose la camisa y cubriendo a su hija con ella de la mejor manera que pudo. Desenfundó la pistola de su tobillera, sabiendo que solo le quedaban cuatro tiros que no podía fallar.

Después de caminar algunos metros, Williams encontró lo que quería: una planta de color rojo y fuerte aroma. Dejó a Grace de pie a su lado, le quitó la camisa y caminó, llevando a su hija de la mano, hasta un árbol de tronco largo rodeado de lianas. Buscó cerca de las raíces y encontró una guarida, metió el brazo derecho en el agujero y sacó de ahí una especie de rata de gran tamaño. Danny envolvió la camisa en el cuerpo del animal y lo liberó, y éste saltó por entre las ramas. El rubio dio media vuelta con su hija y regresó para mezclarse entre las hojas aromáticas que había encontrado. Arrancó una de las flores, y la planta lanzó un chorro de perfume en el aire. Abrazó a su hija e hizo una señal para que permaneciese en silencio mientras la leve nube roja cubría a los dos impregnándolos con un fuerte y dulce aroma. Ladeó la pistola.

Tras unos minutos, ruidos cercanos delataron a los gatos. Ellos resoplaban y seguían ágiles por entre el bosque; uno de los _teleios_ se acercó a la planta. Danny y Grace continuaron inmóviles, el gato estornudó y se alejó, continuando en dirección al gran árbol y después por el camino que la rata había tomado. Los fugitivos suspiraron aliviados, y Danny analizó si sentía alguna presencia. Eso le afligió: los lobos se estaban adentrando en el bosque de forma rápida, directamente al lugar donde ambos estaban. El rubio supo que el escondrijo no ayudaría, pero no tuvo tiempo para salir, la figura encapuchada que había visto en el Consejo apareció frente a él.

Danny se colocó entre el _lycan_ y la niña, retrocediendo lentamente. Sintió regresar a los felinos. Pedro dos personas que el rubio sabía que eran lobos aparecieron a su alrededor, el cazador se vio rodeado.

-Chin, Kono. Ocuparos de los guardias- dijo el lobo que estaba ante Danny. Él era grande, su voz era fuerte, pero el cazador extrañamente no presintió intenciones mortales. ¿Qué era lo que querían? ¿Acaso iban detrás de Grace? Cuando los lobos se alejaron, el rubio bajó su arma y pateó la raíz de la planta que estaba a sus pies, envolviendo al _lycan_ en una nube de olor, aturdiéndolo.

Danny huyó en dirección a la salida del bosque, transportando a Grace cuando ésta no lograba seguir su paso. Oyó el ruido amenazante de los felinos y el gruñido de los lobos; animales escondidos comenzaron a escapar de todos los rincones: pájaros, murciélagos, mariposas luminosas, sapos gigantes, mamíferos, grillos e insectos tan grandes que el ruido de sus alas era perturbador. Las plantas más delicadas se encogieron, cerrando sus flores, y las carnívoras de diferentes tamaños aprovecharon las presas fáciles que caían en sus fauces al alejarse de forma caótica del combate entre los _teleios_ más fuertes, así como de Danny y Grace. El rubio se desvió de los seres carnívoros y de las telarañas ya infestadas de asustados e indefensos seres, intentando mantener el rumbo en medio de la locura, intentando evitar los peligros que había memorizado en el camino sin disminuir la velocidad.

El lobo apareció a sus talones, y Danny se desvió del enorme escorpión que se cruzaba en su camino, pasando por un trecho infestado de droseras. Saltó fuera del bosque, pero un felino estaba esperando en la entrada. En medio de la estampida de _teleios_ , el cazador no había percibido al humanoide del Consejo que ahí estaba, y cuando escapó de las ramas más densas, el gato disparó su ballesta. Danny protegió a Grace de la flecha que le rozó cortando la carne de su hombro izquierdo. Los dos penetraron de nuevo entre las hojas, y el rubio chocó con el _lycan_ , poniendo el pie en falso sobre un ciempiés. Soltó a la niña y se desplomó.

Sin aliento, escuchando aún las flechas silbar sobre su cabeza y la lucha más alejada en la selva, Danny intentó arrastrarse hasta Grace aprovechando que el _lycan_ se había convertido en el blanco de los disparos que el felino lanzaba. La niña, asustada con los extraños insectos, caminó de espaldas hasta tropezar en una raíz y cayó enroscada en la viscosa trampa de la drosera más grande; y comenzó a cerrarse inmediatamente. La alargada hoja inmovilizaba a la niña que se debatía, y Danny intentó encontrar el arma que había caído al suelo, comenzando a sentir los efectos de la flecha, que debía estar envenenada.

El rubio luchó para gatear hasta su hija y comenzó a dar culatazos en el tronco de la planta, cerca de las raíces, intentando deprender la hoja donde Grace estaba enroscada.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS, GRACE! ¡QUÉDATE QUIETA!- la drosera era tan grande y fuerte que el cazador sentía su esencia: las trampas de sus hojas eran automáticas, ella simplemente se estaba alimentando y él no tenía licencia de la maldición para matarla. El gemido del felino tras el no le hizo desistir de sus intentos de liberar a su hija, pero la hoja y la trampa eran demasiado resistentes para los aturdidos golpes del hombre. Hasta que alguien agarró su brazo antes de que Danny pudiese golpear de nuevo a la planta. Él miró hacia arriba, donde un par de ojos amarillos lo miraba:

-Yo salvaré a la niña, si venís conmigo- era el _lycan_ , ahora sin la capucha. Danny reconoció aquel rostro, aunque su vista se estaba desenfocando, y sus sospechas se confirmaron: aquel lobo era el hombre que había saltado al mar antes del ataque al crucero.

-Tenemos… tenemos que salir de la isla…- balbuceó el rubio, ahogado.

El _lycan_ soltó el antebrazo de Danny y, con un poderoso golpe, despedazó el tronco de la planta. Todas las hojas se marchitaron, y el sujeto arrancó a Grace de la trampa. La niña abrazó a su padre aún de rodillas, y Danny vio a los otros dos lobos aproximarse desde el interior del bosque. El rubio empujó a su hija a su espalda y apretó el arma con una mano.

-Steve, se aproximan _andras_ del Consejo- la loba, alta y delgada, con cabello oscuro, avisó al encapuchado. El otro a su lado permanecía en silencio.

El lobo más grande asintió con la cabeza y continuó observando al rubio:

-Eres un _andra_ , pero te mueves bien en el bosque- el _lycan_ se agachó, mirando de frente al rubio:- Sabías que la planta no tenía sed de sangre, y me salvaste de la flecha de aquel guardia, en el Consejo. Eres un cazador…- comenzó a resoplar Danny, que intentaba proteger a su hija. El _teleio_ se dedicó al trabajo, olisqueando cerca de los cabellos, del cuello del rubio. Entonces fijó la mirada en el bolsillo del pantalón, donde Danny tenía la caja que Grace había traído. Ignoró que Williams tenía un arma, y le agarró la barbilla, elevando el ahogado rostro de Danny mientras exponía sus afiladas garras:

-Tiene fiebre. Vendrá con nosotros, o desperdiciará las últimas balas con los guardias que están llegando.

Danny vio, en los ojos del otro, que no tenía elección. Al igual que antes, no presentía amenaza directa por parte del lobo, y aún no estaba seguro del grado de implicación de los _lycans_ en la muerte de Rachel, por lo que tuvo que confiar en su intuición. Guardó el arma con dificultad. Intentó levantarse, pero se tambaleó sin firmeza en las piernas. El lobo lo sujetó, y en pocos segundos, Danny ya estaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

El _lycan_ colocó al hombre sobre sus hombros, se levantó ofreciendo su mano a la niña. Grace analizó a los tres adultos a su alrededor por un momento, miró a su inmóvil padre y aceptó la ayuda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos términos del fic fueron sacados del latin y del griego (simple lectura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "infierno", es la palabra utilizada en la Biblía Latim Vulgate para denominar el infierno hebreo. Este es el nombre que se le dio a la isla Teleia por los marineros, cuando la descubrieron, hace siglos. La isla de ficción posee 15.000 km², siendo mayor que Jamaica, e estaría localizada en el centro del Triángulo de las Bermudas (trecho de mar en el Oceano Atlántico localizado entre las Bermudas, Puerto Rico, Bahamas y Florida).  
> \- Teleia = "perfecta", lectura fonética da palabra griega τέλεια – es el nombre de la isla escondida en el Triángulo de las Bermudas, en el Océano Atlántico. Está habitada por seres de fábula y uno de los últimos lugares que aún mantiene contacto con los dioses. Está entrando en decadencia por la influencia de los humanos que llegan del continente.  
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfecto(s)", lectura fonética de la palabra griega τέλειο – son los habitantes de la Isla Teleia.  
> \- Andra(s) = "hombre/hombre", lectura fonética de la palabra griega άνδρα – es el nombre que los habitantes de la isla le dan a la raza humana.  
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (del Griego λύκων) nombre dado a la raza de los lobos.  
> \- Innato(s) = es como se llaman los hombres nativos de la isla, que poseen un sexto sentido. Son puros de corazón, y los más fuertes se convierten en Cazadores.  
> \- Extranjero(s) = Son los hombres no nativos y sus descendientes, que llegaron a la isla por algún accidente sucedido en el Triángulo de las Bermudas y no lograron salir nunca. Agitan el equilibrio de la isla y están sujetos a la Maldición.  
> \- El Consejo = institución formada y liderada por andras, con el fin de asegurar la supervivencia de los humanos extranjeros en Gehennae/Teleia.  
> \- Maldición de la isla/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por tener un corazón susceptible al mal, éste es el precio que los hombres pagan por vivir en Teleia: Si un andro provoca una muerte injusta en la isla, el equilibrio se agitará y el criminal se convertirá en un ser grotesco, que no es hombre ni Teleio.  
> \- Guardias del Consejo = andras extranjeros que protegen el territorio de los hombres. No poseen el sexto sentido de los innatos, pero fueron entrenados para actuar evitando la maldición.  
> \- Maestros del Consejo = Guardias entrenados que pueden manipular las acciones de los Teleios por orden de la junta.  
> \- Cazadores = Son innatos que poseen un muy fuerte sexto sentido. Saben cuando están en peligro de muerte y pueden defenderse de algún teleio sin sufrir la Maldición.


	4. TERRITORIO DE LOBOS

Traducción por YvarlCris

.

...

\- TERRITORIO DE LOBOS -

Danny no oía ya el ruido del agitado mar, o los sonidos de los animales en el bosque. Su preocupación por Grace rondaba sus pensamientos entre sueños extraños sobre la llegada de su esposa a la isla y la vida que ellos habían tenido en el continente, pero el sentía que su hija estaba a su lado, sentía que los dos estaban seguros, aunque no consiguiese distinguir donde. Sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos y con frío, no luchó cuando le envolvió una agradable fuente de calor.

Danny sintió desaparecer el miedo de Grace y se permitió descansar en aquel suave balanceo que lo acunaba. El aire a su alrededor se enfrió considerablemente, el cazador se encogió buscando aún más contacto con la fuente de calor a su lado. En ciertos momentos, sentía cómo la palma de la mano de alguien le tocaba la frente, pero tardaba en razonar y perdía la consciencia de nuevo. Williams se despertó en una cama suave y confortable. Inmediatamente saltó de allí, pero sus rodillas cedieron, y acabó sentado sobre la cama

-Tienes suerte de que el Consejo no te quiera muerto. Son muy buenos preparando venenos- el rubio vio al lobo llamado Steven de brazos cruzados a los pies de la cama. El sujeto se acercó y tocó la frente del cazador; Danny reconoció aquella sensación.- Estuviste inconsciente durante casi un día.

El rubio tragó saliva al sentir secarse su garganta. Ignoró la tranquilidad que le provocaba ese gesto, y miró hacia la puerta, que se abrió en ese instante para dejar pasar a una Grace aparentemente aliviada. Ella abrazó a su padre, que la examinó y le besó la cabeza. La niña estaba bien, Danny conseguía leer su corazón con una facilidad poco común. Percibió al _lycan_ observándoles. ¿Estarían donde se imaginaba? El rubio consiguió ponerse de pie y alcanzó la ventana. El horizonte era amplio, el aire frío, la vista exuberante: estaban en los acantilados del norte, en la tierra de las rocas, en lo alto de la montaña más imponente de la isla, rodeados de coníferas. Allí estaba el territorio de los lobos.

¿Qué pretendían aquellas criaturas al haberlos llevado a él y a su hija cien kilómetros hasta el castillo de los Mcgarrett? La loba que Danny había visto en el bosque entró en la habitación y sonrió. Grace corrió hacia ella, y las dos salieron del cuarto, dejando a solas al cazador y al _lycan_. El lobo cruzó los brazos, permaneciendo de pie cerca de la cama. Danny captó la atmósfera seria que se apoderó del cuarto:

- _"Pente miden"_ – recitó el _lycan_ , y la cajita que Danny recordaba haber dejado en el bolsillo del pantalón durante la noche anterior se abrió, estado ahora sobre la cómoda en la esquina del cuarto. El rubio dio dos pasos y observó el interior del minúsculo baúl, que guardaba una hoja de papel arrancada de algún libro o cuaderno, doblada.- Solo lo voy a preguntar una vez: ¿Qué ha pasado con la herencia de mi madre?- la voz del lobo sonó cargada de amenaza.

Danny frunció el ceño:

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la caja de Grace? ¡¿Por esto es por lo que asesinaron a Rachel y Stan Edwards?!

El _lycan_ esbozó una sonrisa, enseñando la afilada punta de un blanco canino:

-El propio Consejo se encargó de ellos. Después de montar una emboscada y matar a mi padre- rugió.  
Danny lo miró fijamente, sin percibir la mentira en sus palabras, solo la amargura:

-¿Qué queréis de Grace y de mi?

De una forma rápida y certera, el _lycan_ empujó a Danny contra la pared, Sus fuertes dedos alrededor de la garganta del rubio:

-¡Dije que no preguntaría otra vez!

-¡No sé de qué herencia me hablas!- reclamó el cazador, intentando alejar los puños del otro. NO lo consiguió, y el lobo lo soltó para forzar una de sus muñecas forzándola a doblarse en un doloroso ángulo, obligando al rubio a mirar el contenido del pequeño baúl si no quería acabar con un brazo roto. Danny aguantó el dolor en su hombro con una mueca:- la caja es de mi hija, ¡estaba con ella cuando la encontré en el Consejo!

-¡No mientas, _andra_!

-¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Joder! ¡Me vas a romper el brazo!- el _lycan_ soltó al hombre, que se levantó masajeando el hombro.

-¿Estás diciendo que tengo que buscar las respuestas en la niña?- sugirió el lobo,y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, sintió una bofetada cruzarle el rostro.

-No toques a mi hija- avisó el cazador con seriedad. El lobo limpió el borde de su boca, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un poco de sangre. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Grace entró asustada, le seguía la loba de cabello oscuro. Ellas miraron con preocupación a los hombres que se enfrentaban en la esquina de la habitación.- Recoge tus cosas, Grace. Nos vamos- declaró el rubio cogió la cajita, caminó hasta la puerta y tomó la mano de su hija para salir de ahí.

La loba se acercó, observando al desconcertado moreno, que aún se acariciaba el labio enrojecido con cuidado. Ella arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

Los pasillos eran largos y llenos de caminos, Grace guió a su padre alegremente hasta la entrada. Había muchos lobos en el primer piso, pero la niña no daba importancia a este hecho, pareciendo a sus anchas en medio de los _lycans_. Uno de ellos se aproximó, y Danny lo reconoció.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Estás seguro de que ya estás recuperado?- comentó Joe, sonriéndole a Grace.

-Agradezco que nos hayáis acogido, pero tenemos que irnos- el cazador sintió entristecerse a su hija. Escuchó ruido en las escaleras, tras él, y Danny se mantuvo de espaldas al moreno, que venía de la habitación junto con la otra loba.

-Parece que vosotros dos ya habéis hablado- comentó Joe divertido, observando el rostro de Steven.

El otro lobo, llamado Chin, que también estaba en el bosque la noche anterior, entró en la sala informando que un representante del Consejo acababa de llegar y esperaba audiencia con White. Danny desconfió aún más de las intenciones de aquellos _teleios_. El viejo lobo blanco miró al moreno que estaba tras el cazador y salió después por uno de los pasajes de aquel atrio. El rubio apretó la mano de su hija, tenso ¿Iban a entregarlos al Consejo?

-Dejaré que se queden- habló el _lycan_. Danny se giró:

-¿Cómo?

-Tú y la niña estaréis a salvo mientras estéis aquí- continuó Steven.

-Necesito salir de la isla, ¡¿cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?!

-Este es mi territorio. Te quedarás hasta que yo cambie de idea- declaró. Danny soltó una carcajada sarcástica y le dio la espalda al _lycan_ , dirigiéndose a la misma puerta que había empleado Joe.

Grace dijo que había una salida pasando por la cocina. El rubio siguió a su hija, notando que el castillo era grande, pero no suntuoso, bastante acogedor. El Consejo tenía detalles en oro y piedras preciosas, mostraba riqueza exagerada, totalmente al contrario de la morada del regente del norte, que tenía el apoyo y el reconocimiento de todos los _teleios_ de la isla.

El rubio y su hija alcanzaron la salida lateral y caminaron algunos pasos alejándose del castillo. La construcción estaba en lo alto de la montaña rocosa, rodeada de pinos y por el olor del mar que se veía desde cualquier dirección, excepto al sur, donde la extensión de la isla, verde y vibrante, se extendía hasta el horizonte. Danny vio a varios lobos surgir entre los árboles; suspiró. EL cazador consideró el hecho de que Grace y él estaban casi a la misma altura de las nubes en una dirección totalmente opuesta a la que pretendían, aún irritado con su propia incompetencia: ¿Cómo había dejado que aquella flecha le hubiese alcanzado?

.

.

En la gran sala de reuniones, Joe White recibía al representante del Consejo. Era el Maestro Cage. Él estaba acompañado de uno de los felinos, e informó sobre las noticias de que habían visto al ex cazador Williams en el carruaje del regente. El Consejo exigía que el rubio fuese entregado para aclarar las cosas.

-No fue lo que sucedió- dijo Joe con calma-. Los encontramos entrando en este territorio. Lo liberaremos después de arreglar nuestros propios asuntos con ellos.

Los lobos eran criaturas orgullosas, de eso Cage era consciente. No admitían ofensas a los suyos y a su territorio, y nunca daban motivos para que un _andra_ optase a la pena de muerte. No era lo que Edwards quería, pero Cage asintió, no teniendo poder para enfrentarse al regente:

-Debo, entonces, dejar a un guardia del Consejo para escoltar al prisionero cuando terminen.

-No será necesario. Uno de los nuestros escoltará a Williams cuando lo liberemos. Puede retirarse ahora, Maestro Cage- determinó el regente. Los lobos negros, que hacían guardia en el castillo, se aproximaron al hombre. El maestro del Consejo tuvo que obedecer.

.

.

Desde fuera, Danny admiró los kilómetros de tierras hostiles que les separaban a Grace y a él del puerto. El mar a ese lado de la isla, si alguien consiguiese escalar las extensas paredes de roca, tenían una fuerte corriente, con remolinos helados y violentos que llevaban todo al fondo de las venenosas aguas. No había forma de salir de _Teleia_ , excepto por el sur, y los dos tendrían que evitar a los hombres del Consejo que estaban repartidos por todo el territorio _andra_. Ninguna libélula ni flor de la noche estaban cerca para que Danny pudiese mandar un mensaje a Meca. Tal vez si convocase a algún pájaro, pudiese usarlo como paloma mensajera para contactar con su amigo, pero el rubio no tuvo tiempo de analizar más el lugar o sus posibilidades de fuga de la isla, pues los _lycans_ que estaban en los árboles se aproximaron rápidamente y lo escoltaron junto con su hija de vuelta al castillo.

Steven estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Extendió la mano, y Grace le entregó la cajita. Danny le lanzó una mirada de indignación a su hija, que se encogió de hombros. El _lycan_ estaba más tranquilo:

-Shelbourne no tenía dentro ese papel, y sí un recuerdo que mi madre me dejó- dijo el moreno. Danny permaneció en silencio.- Edwards quiere a la niña y a la caja de vuelta.

Danny soltó un bufido, pasó una mano por su rostro, y miró a su hija después:

-No sé qué es lo que hay en la cajita, Danno. Mamá y Stan la tenían, y al día siguiente, ellos desaparecieron… Esa señora quería que dijese qué era lo que había hecho tío Stan, pero no lo sé- él tuvo que agacharse y abrazar a su hija, que pronto iba a empezar a llorar.

-Mi madre también se fue, después de enviarnos a mi hermana y a mí al continente. Ella había dejado un mechón de sus cabellos en la caja- explicó el _lycan_ -Éstos poseen mucho poder, ya que ella era un hada.

Grace se secó los ojos:

-¿Un hada? ¿De verdad?

-Sí- afirmó el lobo mientras alisaba los cabellos de la niña, intentando consolarla. Danny apenas observó la interacción de los dos. El _lycan_ se alejó y continuó- La información del papel indica que fue un intento de mezcla entre la química y la magia. Al parecer Stan necesitaba algún poder especial como ingrediente para completar la poción. Supongo que pretendía obtenerlo usando el polvo de hada que consiguiese con los cabellos de mi madre. Así que nos quedan las cuestiones: ¿Dónde está el polvo? Y si fue usado en la poción, ¿dónde está el preparado, entonces?

-¿Así que es eso? ¿Dejasteis a mi hija sin su madre por culpa de una poción mágica? ¡No! No respondas. No me interesa, porque no voy a esperar a descubrir lo que quiere Edwards, o lo que quieres tú, o lo que pasó con esos polvos especiales. ¡Grace y yo nos vamos de esta isla!

El lobo se enfrentó a él:

-Tenemos que evitar que los consejeros continúen conspirando y maltratando este lugar. ¿Por qué crees que no ya no hay _teleios_ fuertes? Ya no existen las hadas aladas o las ninfas, las nereidas permanecen escondidas, minotauros, elfos, todos los seres que poseían algún tipo de poder se han extinguido cuando se formó el Consejo. No tenemos la respuesta, ¡podemos evitar lo que Edwards y Wo Fat están tramando!

El cazador negó con la cabeza con testarudez, soltando a Grace y poniéndose en pie:

-No me interesa. ¡Yo no pondré a mi hija en peligro solo para enfrentarme al Consejo!

El _lycan_ se acercó a Danny, encarándolo:

-¿Prefieres huir y abandonar a todas estas criaturas a merced de los consejeros? Como cazador, ¿puedes de verdad darle la espalda al sufrimiento que se cierne sobre esta tierra?

Sus miradas se cruzaron de forma intensa, pero Steven no consiguió intimidar al otro. Danny percibió rabia, impaciencia, y, con la proximidad entre los dos, algo más que estaba aumentando poco a poco en el lobo: un calor que subía y bajaba por su pecho. Danny no creyó que esta última parte pudiese ser por su causa. Al poco giró el rostro con una expresión enojada, pero pensativa. Steven dio un paso atrás, súbitamente. Cogió la mano de Grace y comenzó a guiarlos de vuelta a la habitación, pasando por el atrio.

Cage se cruzó en su camino cuando ya estaba en la puerta de salida junto al felino, tras la audiencia que había tenido con el regente. El cazador vio que Steven escondió su rostro, tomando a la niña en brazos.

El maestro del Consejo se dio la vuelta hacia el interior del castillo y se encaró con el rubio:

-El liopleurodon ha huido por tu culpa, hay un rastro de destrucción por el bosque, y varios de mis _teleios_ han sido inutilizados. Haz un favor a todos en esta isla y entrégate al Consejo.

-Y yo pensando que los _teleios_ no le pertenecían a nadie…- fue la petulante respuesta del rubio.

-Los lobos te entregarán después- musitó Cage- Y me encargaré de que tengas un final adecuado, como el de la otra traidora.

Danny sintió lo que fluía del felino que acompañaba a Cage. El _teleio_ bajó la mirada, y Danny avanzó agarrando el pescuezo del maestro, pujándolo hacia dentro sin dejar tiempo a que nadie reaccionase:

-¡¿Qué es lo que le habéis hecho a mi esposa?!- los lobos negros que vigilaban el palacio y el felino se posicionaron, y Steven soltó a Grace cerca de uno de los pilares del patio. El moreno se interpuso, haciendo vacilar al _teleio_ del Consejo -¡Dímelo!- le exigía Danny a Cage.

-Ella… murió…

Danny apretó más la garganta del hombre. Steven le avisó para que se calmase y que no hiciese nada precipitado, ordenó a los lobos que no mantuviesen la posición. El rubio no le escuchó:

-¡Dime lo que habéis hecho!- y apretó. Sintió el miedo de su hija, la alerta de los lobos y la agonía del felino. Steven apartó a los _andras_.

-¡Suelta al maestro del Consejo, intruso!- dijo agarrando al rubio.- ¡Serás juzgado aquí y entregado a los _andras_ para pagar por tus crímenes!- Danny se debatió, pero supuso que Steven tramaba algo, y soltó a Cage. El lobo inmovilizó a Danny con el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo, mientras el maestro regañaba al gato por no haberlo defendido a tiempo.

Los hombres del Consejo abandonaron el castillo. Steven despidió a los otros y soltó al rubio. Danny esperó a que el _lycan_ dijese lo que se pasaba por su mente:

-El gato murmuró que ella está en el valle. Fue llevada allí esa misma noche. Edwards ordenó que se mantuviese en secreto. Fue todo lo que el _teleio_ consiguió decir- aclaró el lobo.

Danny agradeció la aguzada audición de Steven, pero se impresionó con el acto del felino, que actuara contra la voluntad de su maestro al exponer tal información. Si los _teleios_ no estaban de acuerdo con las acciones del Consejo, ¿por qué continuaban obedeciendo sus órdenes?

-Tengo que encontrarla-

Steven sintió admiración por la actitud del hombre.

-¿Sabes qué significa eso? Ella ha caído en desgracia, o no habría sido llevada al valle. No hay vuelta atrás.

-Rachel es una innata. Ella jamás haría daño a nadie en esta isla o fuera de ella. Debe estar en apuros, tengo que encontrarla cuanto antes.

-Solo hay dos modos de que un _andra_ esté en el valle: o ser un grotesco, o ya es un saco de huesos.

-Rachel sabe protegerse. Y debe ser la única que nos puede explicar lo que está sucediendo aquí. Si quieres que colabore, tendrás que dejarme ir hasta allá.

Steve se frotó el rostro, vio los brillantes ojos de la niña aún escondida en uno de los pilares del patio, y asintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos términos del fic fueron sacados del latin y del griego (simple lectura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "infierno", es la palabra utilizada en la Biblía Latim Vulgate para denominar el infierno hebreo. Este es el nombre que se le dio a la isla Teleia por los marineros, cuando la descubrieron, hace siglos. La isla de ficción posee 15.000 km², siendo mayor que Jamaica, e estaría localizada en el centro del Triángulo de las Bermudas (trecho de mar en el Oceano Atlántico localizado entre las Bermudas, Puerto Rico, Bahamas y Florida).  
> \- Teleia = "perfecta", lectura fonética da palabra griega τέλεια – es el nombre de la isla escondida en el Triángulo de las Bermudas, en el Océano Atlántico. Está habitada por seres de fábula y uno de los últimos lugares que aún mantiene contacto con los dioses. Está entrando en decadencia por la influencia de los humanos que llegan del continente.  
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfecto(s)", lectura fonética de la palabra griega τέλειο – son los habitantes de la Isla Teleia.  
> \- Andra(s) = "hombre/hombre", lectura fonética de la palabra griega άνδρα – es el nombre que los habitantes de la isla le dan a la raza humana.  
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (del Griego λύκων) nombre dado a la raza de los lobos.  
> \- Innato(s) = es como se llaman los hombres nativos de la isla, que poseen un sexto sentido. Son puros de corazón, y los más fuertes se convierten en Cazadores.  
> \- Extranjero(s) = Son los hombres no nativos y sus descendientes, que llegaron a la isla por algún accidente sucedido en el Triángulo de las Bermudas y no lograron salir nunca. Agitan el equilibrio de la isla y están sujetos a la Maldición.  
> \- El Consejo = institución formada y liderada por andras, con el fin de asegurar la supervivencia de los humanos extranjeros en Gehennae/Teleia.  
> \- Maldición de la isla/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por tener un corazón susceptible al mal, éste es el precio que los hombres pagan por vivir en Teleia: Si un andro provoca una muerte injusta en la isla, el equilibrio se agitará y el criminal se convertirá en un ser grotesco, que no es hombre ni Teleio.  
> \- Guardias del Consejo = andras extranjeros que protegen el territorio de los hombres. No poseen el sexto sentido de los innatos, pero fueron entrenados para actuar evitando la maldición.  
> \- Maestros del Consejo = Guardias entrenados que pueden manipular las acciones de los Teleios por orden de la junta.  
> \- Cazadores = Son innatos que poseen un muy fuerte sexto sentido. Saben cuando están en peligro de muerte y pueden defenderse de algún teleio sin sufrir la Maldición.


	5. EL VALLE DE LOS GROTESCOS

Traducción por YvarlCris

.

...

\- EL VALLE DE LOS GROTESCOS -

Convencido de que sería más fácil acompañar al cazador hasta el valle que convencerlo de lo contrario, Steven convocó a Kono y Chin para que fuesen con ellos en la pequeña expedición. Grace permaneció en el castillo, bajo el cuidado del cocinero _lycan_ : Kamekona. El _teleio_ que hacía de canguro era enorme y no solo por fuera, su corazón era extremadamente generoso, y Danny se quedó relativamente tranquilo al dejar a su pequeña riendo y aprendiendo a hacer algo parecido a los _pretzels_ con él.

Los cuatro usaron uno de los carruajes. Williams siguió observando el camino de descenso de la montaña, rodeado de verde,acompañado por el río que nacía en lo alto y seguía más de cuarenta kilómetros hasta el lago del territorio neutral, cerca de la ciudad _andra_ , y seguía hacia el mar del lado oeste de la isla. Sintiendo el clima más agradable al nivel del mar, el rubio vio, esparcidos por el tibio bosque del vasto territorio _lycan_ , varias chozas que los lobos denominaban manadas. Los McGarrett habían ganado el respeto de todos los _teleios_ , lobos o no, y los primogénitos hasta allí ejercían la posición de regentes con cuidado; pero ahora que John estaba muerto, el territorio no sería respetado del mismo modo. White no conseguía mantener la autoridad como mero sustituto. Si Steven no asumía el legado de su padre, otro _lycan_ alfa podría reclamar el título, o incluso podría hacerlo algún otro _teleio_.

-¿Por qué no asumes el mandato?- preguntó Danny mientras observana a Steven ocultar el rostro con la capucha cuando el carruaje se aproximó a las cabañas de los marqueses _lycans_ , que controlaban la frontera con el territorio neutral.

-Es una larga historio. Lo decidiré cuando sepamos exactamente lo que está tramando el Consejo- fue la simple respuesta. Danny, desde el suceso de la cocina del castillo, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el lobo. Se permitió intentar descubrir qué era lo que estaba escrito en el corazón del _lycan_ : mucho resentimiento, mucha pena y rabia que ardían detro del _teleio_ cuando mencionaba a su familia, pero él no permitía que su amargura se percibiese.

Danny fingió no tener conocimiento sobre eso sentimientos, ni del calor impropio del pecho del lobo cuando estaban cerca. No todos los cazadores eran empáticos como el rubio. La verdad, Danny no conocía a nadie que sintiese tanto más allá de la sed de sangre. Había sido extraño vivir en el continente, rodeado de hombres, sin conseguir leer sus intenciones; ahora, en _Teleia_ , el rubio necesitaba recordar cómo desconectar de las emociones que fluían de los nativos, para que no se mezclasen con las suyas propias. Se sentía un intruso por estar leyendo así el corazón del otro, y se obligó a parar.

En su intento por pensar en algo diferente, que no fuese el moreno a su lado, el rubio pasó a divagar sobre cómo su vida había sido agradable hasta descubrir que Rachel estaba comprometida con el primogénito de los Edwards. Los dos habían huido, se casaron, vivieron relativamente bien y habían tenido a Grace. Danny creía que todo estaba saliendo bien, pero su esposa tenía miedo a vivir entre los hombres, temía que su marido estuviese expuesto a todo aquel peligro mientras trabajaba como policía. Era lo único que él sabía hacer: cuidar el territorio, proteger a las personas que le rodeaban, ser un cazador: había crecido así, y no sabía hacer otra cosa. Danny pensó que conseguiría hacer que las cosas funcionasen entre los dos, pero Stan comenzó a enviar libélulas informando sobre la isla. Le contaba cómo todo estaba diferente, cómo el Consejo había mejorado la seguridad y la relación con los nativos. Y así fue: ella escogió regresar.

El rubio se reprendió. Recordar eso no le iba a ayudar, especialmente en aquel momento. Respiró profundamente y limpió su mente antes de bajar del carruaje. Habían llegado a su destino; ellos entrarían en el valle, y el cazador tendría que lidiar con la inestable esencia de los grotescos, necesitaba estar concentrado.

El marqués que guardaba la frontera más cercana al valle saludó desde lejos a Chin, que hizo una señal mientras caminaba en su dirección. El lobo se llamaba Vicent Fryer y estaba acompañado por un escolta, que Danny reconoció como una _lycan_ también. La ternura los envolvió a ella y a Chin. Kono y Steven dejaron que los dos se saludasen antes de hablar, y el rubio permaneció quieto.

-Hemos venido a buscar algo en el valle. ¿Cuándo fue la última entrega?- preguntó la loba negra, y el rubio comprimió el rostro con la idea de que Rachel estuviese en aquel lugar que emanaba horror y oscuridad.

-Hace mucho tiempo que el Consejo no trae ningún grotesco.

-Ha sido hace algunos días. Han traído…- Steven lanzó una mirada de reojo al preocupado rostro del rubio. Se ajustó de nuevo la capucha y escogió con cuidado las palabras-… Una mujer.

-Al valle no se ha aproximado ningún _andra_. Hace años que no oímos nada sobre alguno de ellos cayendo en desgracia- la loba escolta respondió de nuevo.

-Parece que el Consejo no se tiene que preocupar más de los grotescos. Las puertas del valle están en ruinas, hace mucho que no se usan. Solo los cuervos rodean este local- completó el marqués.

Danny balanceó la cabeza, observando las negras aves volar y graznar fuerte:

-El valle está infestado, puedo sentirlo.

-¿Duda el cazador de nuestro olfato?- preguntó Fryer- Día tras día, el hedor de las almas malditas aumenta, podemos sentirlo pasar el sello y ahuyentar a los _teleios_. Pero la entrada del valle no ha sido cruzada.

Steven observó al rubio encarar el portón de madera semicubierto de vegetación. El pasaje era oscuro, los sauces impedían que la luz se adentrase en aquellos dominios, y el cazador parecía completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Chin dio las gracias y se despidió de la loba escolta, que se llamaba Malia. El marqués y ella esperaron mientras los cuatro se acercaban al portón. Las estacas que delimitaban el área del sello ya estaban desgastadas, avisando a quien osase traspasar aquellos límites, de que no había protección a partir de allí. Estaba escrito en el suelo, con pequeñas piedras blancas, formando un semicírculo alrededor del portal esculpido en el caído y casi fosilizado tronco de una viejo roble: _"ET NOLITE TIMERE EOS QUI OCCIDUNT CORPUS ANIMAM AUTEM NON POSSUNT OCCIDERE SED POTIUS EUM TIMETE QUI POTEST ET ANIMAM ET CORPUS PERDERE IN GEHENNAM - Mt 10:28"_.

― _"Y no temáis a los que matan al cuerpo, y no pueden matar al alma; temed antes a aquel que puede destruir el alma y el cuerpo en el infierno"_ – resonó la voz de Danny mientras recitaba las palabras inscritas en las piedras. Incluso la hierba y el musgo del suelo no aguantaban cerca de la inscripción, quedando apenas una alfombra de hojas secas a partir de ahí, que avanzaba al interior del valle y se adentraba en la oscuridad.

Al dar un paso al frente, el cazador recibió el impacto de todo lo que el sello impedía escapar. Sobrepasada la marca, Danny sentía desesperación y odio tan vil como jamás creyó que pudiese exisitr. El arrepentimiento y el inconformismo latían entre las ramas de los sauces, vibraban como si tratasen de sacudir las copas de los árboles para no dejar entrar al sol jamás. Miedo, hambre y rabia se mezclaban como un solo sentimiento, y esperaban al acecho, en todos los rincones, en toda aquella oscuridad.

Danny sintió algo tocarle el hombro y saltó como si lo hubiesen despertado de un sueño. Vio el preocupado rostro del _lycan_ :

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Steven. El cazador se esforzó por recomponerse y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Sientes a tu esposa? No conseguimos olfatear nada aquí.

El rubio se pasó la mano por el rostro y se concentró en aislar las sensaciones que emitía aquel ían caminado solo unos metros más allá del portal, y la luz era escasa. Apenas había nada a parte de troncos amorfos y bultos que se esparcían por el valle que parecía infinito. Los lobos, conocidos por ser los mejores rastreadores de la isla, no tenían nada que hacer ante el pútrido hedor- que Danny esperaba que viniera de las raflesias que florecían cerca de las raíces y de las hojas de las enredaderas. Los ruidos de los árboles seguían haciendo eco, aunque Danny y los otros no consiguiesen escuchar la voz de ningún animal.

Un escalofrío helado recorrió la columna del cazador cuando percibió aquella débil petición de auxilio agonizando entre todos los demás. Miró en todas direcciones. ¿Cómo era posible? Sentía como si estuviesen rodeados,y no solos. Avanzó por entre los troncos y los arbustos, seguido por los lobos. Una y otra vez, percibía algo moviéndose en las proximidades, pero no lo dudó y continuó en la dirección que sus sentidos marcaban.

Algo más allá de la puerta, mezclado entre las ramas de un sauce más bajo, estaba el cuerpo de alguien o de alguna cosa. El rubio se acercó con cuidado, aplastando con sus pasos las hojas secas y mohosas por la falta de sol en el interior oscuro del valle. Un suspiro parecido a un gemido salió de la criatura, y Danny se arrodilló delante de ella.

El monstruo parecía haber sido humano, pero lo que le quedaba de eso era solo la forma de los brazos, las piernas y el torso. El oscuro y escamoso aspecto de aquel pecho agitado comenzaba desde el principio a la mitad, y la criatura luchaba por respirar. La cabeza tenía restos de piel donde deberían estar los ojos, y la boca estaba cubierta por un líquido reluciente, que los _lycans_ tomaban por sangre debido a lo que habían conseguido olfatear.

-¿Rachel…?- los oídos de Steven oyeron el susurro que salió de los labios del cazador, y el rubio abrazó al monstruo horrible y decadente, encogido cerca del tronco del árbol. Los tres lobos oyeron los sollozos del hombre, y también los ruidos que aumentaban a su alrededor. Adoptaron una posición defensiva cerca de Danny.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?- preguntó el rubio en voz baja, y Steven supo que no habría respuesta. Los Grotescos eran atormentados por la maldición, no solo sus cuerpos padecían, sino también sus almas, así como avisaba la inscripción de la entrada del valle. Se volvían intestables e irracionales, nunca duraban mucho tiempo; la mujer estaba muriéndose.

-G…grace…- la ronca y femenina voz sorprendió a los _lycans_. La grotesca aún estaba consciente para comunicarse.- Proteje a Grace…- continuó, débil.

-Yo la cuidaré. Te lo prometo- El cazador consiguió hablar, controlando su desesperación.- El Consejo nos sigue. ¿Qué ha hecho Stan con los restos del hada?

Rachel se quedó sin aliento de forma dolorida.

-La poción… la poción cura la maldición…

Los lobos y también el cazador percibieron el peligro aumentar en la oscuridad, la sed de sangre reuniéndose e los alrededores. Estaban a punto de ser atacados.

Danny continuó, con voz suave:

-¿Dónde está la poción, Rachel?

-Se la dí… Grace…- enseñó los dientes, retorciéndose. El cazador encogió los hombros, y sujetó su rostro, que comenzaba a resecarse y descamarse. La abrazó, sabiendo que nunca más oiría su voz. La apretó contra su cuerpo, controlando las lágrimas que estaban en su garganta.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora- avisó Kono desde la izquierda. Danny soltó lo que quedaba de su ex esposa. Cuando acostó su cuerpo deformado sobre las hojas del suelo, vio que ella sujetaba algo entre sus largos y sinuosos dedos. Abrió la mano y encontró una libélula roja. El insecto tenía un ala rota, y apenas se movía. Danny la cogió con cuidado y, en ese momento, algo parecido a raíces comezaron a envolver a Rachel, cubriendo a la grotesca por completo hasta que ella desapareció fundiéndose con aquellos oscuros y extraños brotes.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Steven, y golpeó a una criatura que había saltado en dirección a ellos. El grotesco era pequeño, pero tenía largos miembros y garras. Aterrizó cerca de Danny, emitió algo parecido a la risa humana y avanzó en dirección al cazador. Kono le dio una patada al monstruo, que chocó contra el tronco del árbol y cayó. Al mirar a su alrededor, los cuatro se encontraron con innumerables seres espantosos que les rodeaban por todas partes. Sonidos y gritos abominables comenzaban a mostrar la sed de sangre, que casi sofocó al rubio.

Los lobos se prepararon, pero, de repente, todos los ruidos disminuyeron. Rumores diferentes en los árboles. Parecieron asustar a los propios grotescos, que se retiraron y se escondieron en los troncos y en los agujeros próximos.

Danny vio moverse las raíces de nuevo, y siguió la extensión de alguna de ellas. Se estaban estirando entre sus pies, ennegrecidas y similares a serpientes o tentáculos. Observó cómo se prolongaban hasta que convergieron en el punto más oscuro del valle.

― _Cibus..._ – el fuerte y pausado sonido parecía una legión de voces, y un par de ojos anaranjados brillaban desde aquel rincón.

El valle permaneció en silencio. Danny apretó los puños, mirando estático lo que tenía delante: todos los sentimientos brotaban de aquella criatura oculta en las sombras, y aún así, estaba vacía y helada. Aquel ser poseía todo y nada al mismo tiempo y el cazador sintió miedo por no saber a qué estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

El brillo de los ojos se elevó, indicando que el monstruo debería tener más de cinco metros de altura. Continuó, hablando perfectamente:

― _Hace mucho que no veo un hombre que no sea ya un gusano arrastrándose bajo mis pies..._ – los ojos se cerraron. ― _Mucho menos un cazador ayudado por los lobos…_ – la formidable voz llegó del lado opuesto, y los cuatro se volvieron. Allí estaban los ojos, enmarcados por la cara de una mujer gigante, al lado del sauce.

-Pensaba que los grotescos no se comunicaban. Murmuró Kono, incapaz de dejar de mirar aquella impresionante visión.

La cabeza del monstruo se aproximó, revelando el color negro y metálico de la piel y de los tentáculos más pequeños que salían de los laterales, donde deberían estar las orejas, y de la parte de la nuca. En la parte más alta, como si fuesen cuernos que descendían sin fin, dos tentáculos grandes se mezclaban con el resto del largo y ramificado cuerpo, que parecían miles de víboras negras y agitadas.

El grotesco, parcialmente enroscado en el árbol, miró al cazador, poniendo su rostro a la altura del de él. El semblante del grotesco estaba cubierto de placas que formaban diseños de perfectas proporciones. Las pupilas rectangulares cambiaban de forma, mientras en su boca llena de puntiagudos dientes que parecían bañados en mercurio se formaba algo parecido a una sonrisa.

― _Esurio..._ – dijo el monstruo relamiéndose, como en medio de un sueño― _Exijo una ofrenda… Hace tanto tiempo que no como la carne de una niñita andra, suculenta…_ – y sorbió la plateada saliva que brotaba de sus labios negros― _Chair tendre..._

-No hay ninguna niña- contestó Danny. Miró en la dirección del portal, pero todo permanecía sombrío y cubierto por los tentáculos del monstruo.

― _Mendax! ¡Siento su olor en tí!_ – protestó la criatura, y rodeó al rubio. Steven dio un paso al frente, pero Chin lo detuvo apoyando la mano en su hombro; le señaló el lado derecho, donde uno de los grotescos menores se debatía intentando escapar del serpentino tentáculo que lo aplastaba con facilidad. Los miembros del mostruo eran rápidos y fuertes.

― _No. No es una niña..._ – constató la criatura. Asustó a todos cuando se puso a los pies del cazador lo miró, suplicante: ― _Dámela... Tráeme a la pequeña hada..._

Danny se quedó en shock un segundo al oír al monstruo. Entonces algo en su mente cobró sentido, y miró al suelo, con expresión cerrada.

― _Estás triste...Es tan dulce tu agonía... Ese olor salado que viene del fuerte cazador, el olor del hada... Sucré chair... ¡Dámela!_

― No – respondió el cazador.

Los miles de brazos que serpenteaban por todas partes comenzaron a erizarse aún más. La cabeza del monstruo se elevó de nuevo, cara a cara con el rubio:

― _Hazlo...Necesito comer... Quiero masticar los huesos y sentir el sabor de la carne... My valley, my offering..._

― No tenemos ofrendas.

El grotesco se retorció, y el lugar permaneció más frío y oscuro. Algunos de los seres gritaron y rugieron desde su escondite, varios de ellos presos ya en los tentáculos.

― _Este es mi valle, ¿venís aquí a ofrecerme solo amargura? Inexcusabilis..._ – la voz adquirió un tono aún más poderoso mientras el grotesco volvía a su altura original, el color de sus ojos chamuscando casi las copas de los árboles. ― _Irremissibile... No acepto... ¡NO ACEPTO!_ ―el monstruo gritó de forma ensordecedora, acallando a todo lo demás.Y sus brazos serpiente envolvieron a los cuatro.

Los _lycans_ lucharon y usaron sus garras intentando liberarse de la criatura. Pedazos de miembros del monstruo que caían se retorcían como cobras negras, y grotescos libres los devoraban babeando y gritando por más, mientras más criaturas acababan también enroscadas en la trampa y se fundían con el cuerpo del grotesco más grande. El rostro gigante se aproximó de nuevo a Danny, esta vez desencajando la boca para tragarlo entero.

El cazador sabía que no tenían ninguna oportunidad, y liberó a la libélula de su mano. El pequeño insecto batió las alas antes de caer, y una luz como la del sol se expandió a partir de él, quemando la piel de los grotescos y haciendo gritar al monstruo más grande, soltando a sus presas.

― _"Danny, ¡siento mucho lo que hice! Regresa y saca a Grace de la isla. No me busques, yo ya he caído en desgracia. Por favor, ¡salva a nuestra pequeña!"_ – la voz de Rachel vibró en el aire con una claridad brillante, hiriendo a los seres horribles. Los cuatro, libres, huyeron en dirección a las puertas.

La intensidad de la luz comenzó a disminuir mientras acababa el mensaje. Danny, entre la emoción de oir las últimas palabras que Rachel dejara en la libélula y la necesidad de escapar, corrió con sus compañeros sin mirar atrás. Rugidos, gemidos y aullidos podían oírse en la entrada, y los grotescos comenzaron a reagruparse cuando regresó la oscuridad. La criatura mayor recuperó las fuerzas devorando y atrapando en sus tentáculos a muchas de las otros. Pero el cazador y los _lycans_ ya habían huido de su alcance, dejando atrás simplemente su olor en el valle.

― _Mi hada..._

.

.

Al saltar al otro lado de la puerta, cruzando las piedras blancas que marcaban el encantamiento que mantenía a los grotescos en aquel bosque oscuro, Steven, Danny, Kono y Chin estaban sin aliento, pero enteros. Excepto por algunos arañazos. Al oír el ruido causado por las criaturas agonizantes, sufriendo con la luz de la libélula, Fryer y Malia habían salido al encuentros de los cuatro, cerca de la puerta.

La centinela se acercó al _lycan_ negro que aún estaba asombrado y le apretó el hombro.

-Había miles de ellos…- fue todo lo que Chin le dijo mientras intentaba recuperar su calma y compostura características.

-Es como si estuviesen multiplicándose todo este tiempo- comentó Kono, al lado de su primo.

El marqués sacudió la cabeza:

-Imposible. Ellos no duran mucho cuando se convierten en grotescos, la transformación prácticamente destruye sus cuerpos. Si están ahí, es porque alguien los ha traído.

Steven dirigió una rápida mirada al cazador, que continuaba pálido y en silencio. La mujer que buscaba realmente había caído en desgracia, y su deformada figura había muerto en sus brazos. ¿En qué podía estar pensando el hombre en ese momento? Esos ojos azules que hablaban casi tanto como la boca, estaban serios y devastados.

Como si hubiese sentido la mirada del _lycan_ , Danny miró a Steven:

― Necesito ver a mi hija.

Mcgarrett estuvo de ía regresar al castillo, necesitaba hablar con el rubio sobre lo que había sucedido en el valle, y si había conseguido sacar alguna información de Rachel. Se despidieron del marqués, que se comprometió a intentar descubrir de donde estaban surgiendo los grotescos, aunque aquel fuese la única entrada al valle.

En el carruaje, Steven y los otros permanecieron en silencio por respeto a la desolada expresión del rubio. Danny pasó gran parte del camino mirando por la ventana mientras pensaba, hasta que decidió hablar:

-Tengo que contactar con un amigo en la ciudad _andra_. Grace y yo tenemos que salir de la isla lo antes posible.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso. Tenemos que descubrir qué está tramando el Consejo…

-¡A la mierda el Consejo! ¡Yo me iré con mi hija! No me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que la frontera de los _lycans_ sea dominada como el resto de la isla. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando el resto de los _teleios_ decidan acatar las órdenes de Wo Fat e invadan tu castillo?

-¿Eso dijo Rachel?- preguntó Steven con calma. El tono austero denotaba que no iba a discutir.

Danny apretó los dientes y se golpeó contra el lateral del carruaje, mostrando su frustración. Pasó un segundo mordiendo y humedeciéndose los labios y encaró a los tres:

-Teníamos razón, Stan realmente completó la poción. Rachel dice que sirve para curar la maldición.

-¿Es posible una poción así?- intervino Chin

El rubio continuó, irritado:

-Todo tiene sentido. No hay más seres fantásticos hoy en día. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, el Consejo debe usar tecnología, química y cualquier ingrediente sobrenatural que consiga encontrar, exactamente como en la receta que Stan dejó en la caja. El ingrediente, esta vez, fue el mechón de cabello de la madre de Steven. Ella fue la última hada, y exilió a sus hijos de la isla por el mismo motivo que yo necesito sacar a Grace de aquí- el rubio y el lobo color ceniza se miraron- Rachel le dio de beber la poción a Grace, y mi hija se ha convertido en un hada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos términos del fic fueron sacados del latin y del griego (simple lectura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "infierno", es la palabra utilizada en la Biblía Latim Vulgate para denominar el infierno hebreo. Este es el nombre que se le dio a la isla Teleia por los marineros, cuando la descubrieron, hace siglos. La isla de ficción posee 15.000 km², siendo mayor que Jamaica, e estaría localizada en el centro del Triángulo de las Bermudas (trecho de mar en el Oceano Atlántico localizado entre las Bermudas, Puerto Rico, Bahamas y Florida).  
> \- Teleia = "perfecta", lectura fonética da palabra griega τέλεια – es el nombre de la isla escondida en el Triángulo de las Bermudas, en el Océano Atlántico. Está habitada por seres de fábula y uno de los últimos lugares que aún mantiene contacto con los dioses. Está entrando en decadencia por la influencia de los humanos que llegan del continente.  
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfecto(s)", lectura fonética de la palabra griega τέλειο – son los habitantes de la Isla Teleia.  
> \- Andra(s) = "hombre/hombre", lectura fonética de la palabra griega άνδρα – es el nombre que los habitantes de la isla le dan a la raza humana.  
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (del Griego λύκων) nombre dado a la raza de los lobos.  
> \- Innato(s) = es como se llaman los hombres nativos de la isla, que poseen un sexto sentido. Son puros de corazón, y los más fuertes se convierten en Cazadores.  
> \- Extranjero(s) = Son los hombres no nativos y sus descendientes, que llegaron a la isla por algún accidente sucedido en el Triángulo de las Bermudas y no lograron salir nunca. Agitan el equilibrio de la isla y están sujetos a la Maldición.  
> \- El Consejo = institución formada y liderada por andras, con el fin de asegurar la supervivencia de los humanos extranjeros en Gehennae/Teleia.  
> \- Maldición de la isla/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por tener un corazón susceptible al mal, éste es el precio que los hombres pagan por vivir en Teleia: Si un andro provoca una muerte injusta en la isla, el equilibrio se agitará y el criminal se convertirá en un ser grotesco, que no es hombre ni Teleio.  
> \- Guardias del Consejo = andras extranjeros que protegen el territorio de los hombres. No poseen el sexto sentido de los innatos, pero fueron entrenados para actuar evitando la maldición.  
> \- Maestros del Consejo = Guardias entrenados que pueden manipular las acciones de los Teleios por orden de la junta.  
> \- Cazadores = Son innatos que poseen un muy fuerte sexto sentido. Saben cuando están en peligro de muerte y pueden defenderse de algún teleio sin sufrir la Maldición.


	6. PLAN DE GUERRA

Traducción por YvarlCris

.

...

\- PLAN DE GUERRA -

-Entonces, Stan descubrió cómo convertir a los humanos en _teleios_ – resumió Chin.

-Sabía que algo iba mal. Un cazador no puede sentir el corazón de los hombres, pero yo sabía exactamente lo que Grace sentía desde el momento en que le encontré al llegar a la isla. El grotesco gigante olisqueó a un hada joven en mi, y yo siento a Grace como a cualquier otro _teleio_. Rachel debió hacer eso para garantizar que nuestra hija no corriese su mismo destino. Confirmaré eso cuando lleguemos al castillo, y saldremos de aquí antes de que Edwards descubra que mi hija se ha convertido y quiera usarla para hacer más pociones mágicas- miró a Steven- Y los dos nos iremos tanto con el permiso del macho alfa o sin el- desafió.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de una poción así? Un humano que se convierte en _teleio_ deja de estar sujeto a la maldición. Serán libres para dominar la isla, aunque sus corazones sean impuros. ¿Crees que el Consejo no sería capaz de seguirlos hasta el continente para conseguir ese tipo de poder?

-No sé si lo recuerdas, pero el continente es "ligeramente" más grande que _Teleia_ – dijo Danny, sarcástico. ― Habrá muchos lugares en los que podamos escondernos. Desapareceremos, como hicisteis tú y tu madre.

Steven se quedó quieto. El cazador asumió que había ganado la discusión y se giró hacia la ventana, pero modificó su semblante, y volvió a mirar al _lycan_. Esperó en silencio hasta que el lobo empezó a hablar.

-Las hadas no son inmortales. Tienen mucho poder, pero eso sirve para compensar su fragilidad- Steven miró al rubio a los ojos:- No hay hadas ahí fuera, Danny, y quedamos pocos, porque no fuimos concebidos para vivir con humanos. ¿Puedes imaginar el dolor de un ser puro viviendo en medio de la cruel avaricia de la humanidad? Es insoportable. Tan ruin, que ella desearía morir antes que soportar semejante tortura.

Danny comprendió, en aquel momento, además del vacío y de la rabia que estaban en el interior del _lycan_. Había descubierto lo que faltaba: no solo su madre y su padre habían sido víctimas de los hombres, sino también su hermana, que no había conseguido la salvación ni siquiera fuera de la isla.

-Cuando un hada es joven, es más fácil destruirla para hacer polvo, ya que la fuerza latente aún no ha sido desarrollada. Desde que los dioses nos abandonaron, las hadas aladas han sido siempre las criaturas más poderosas de la isla, por encima incluso de las nereidas. Un ser así de indefenso es muy delicado, está considerado como una preciosa fuente de poder- continuó el lobo-. Piensa en el bienestar de tu hija y no la saques de la isla. Al menos aquí tendrás más oportunidades de saber lo que está escrito en el corazón de sus enemigos. Y ella mantendrá su cordura.

La jornada continuó en silencio. Danny observó el castillo a lo lejos mientras seguían por la carretera que subía la montaña. El frío de la altitud estaba siendo acentuado por el comercio de la noche; las fuentes de luz del palacio a lo lejos y la luna al este formaban columnas de luz con las gotas de la cascada que nacía del gran río de la isla, que subían a lo alto del cielo y se congelaban en la atmósfera.

Después de un tiempo, tras los pinos, el carruaje encontró más agitación y claridad de la que los cuatro viajantes esperaban. Aquella era la carretera exclusiva hacia el castillo Mcgarrett, y estaba tomada por una gran caravana de _teleios_ : _lycans_ , zorros, gatos, osos, ratones e incluso aves de rapiña y otros nativos, humanoides o no, que subían la montaña. Chin apuntó a uno de los carros, que llevaba el emblema de la última familia de sátiros de la isla; ellos vivían en el territorio neutro y raras veces abandonaban sus aisladas tierras

Al acercarse, Kono se asomó a la ventana y le preguntó qué era lo que estaba sucediendo a uno de los _teleios_ que caminaban siguiendo a los demás:

-El maestro sátiro Cendyl pretende representar a todas las razas en una audiencia con el regente. Va a reclamar por los ataques de ayer en el territorio neutral- le respondió la liebre gigante, que iba al lado de un conejo, que parecía cansado sujetando la vara inmensa de la brillante flor de girasol que servía como fuente de luz.

-Los extranjeros del Consejo provocaron ruido y destrucción. Dos de los guardias fueron apresados gracias a los osos que viajaban cerca de la aldea de los pavos reales- completó el conejo.

El carruaje que llevaba a Danny y a los demás acompañó a la caravana hasta el castillo. Cuando llegaron, el cazador fue el primero en bajar y se adentró en el palacio en busca de su hija. Steven y los otros buscaron a Joe para averiguar más sobre la audiencia.

.

.

En el gran salón central, todos los viajeros _teleios_ esperaban la decisión de Joe White tras escuchar el testimonio de un felino que usaba el uniforme del consejo. El gato dijo que no había obedecido la orden del guardia cuando le ordenaron ejecutar a uno de los pavos reales, y fue castigado. Dijo que suplicó auxilio y acabó siendo salvado por los osos que habían oído el ruido de las aves, y por eso reveló que sus hermanas y su madre estaban cautivas en las mazmorras del Consejo y serían torturadas si él no obedecía a los _andras_ extranjeros.

El clamor de la sala se alzó, mientras se hacía eco el repudio que todos los presentes sentían por los dos hombres de uniforme, inmovilizados, que se encogían con las exclamaciones de los nativos. Los guardias que habían sido apresados estaban atados y amordazados, de rodillas al lado izquierdo del salón. Dos osos, que parecían hombres excepto por la altura y el porte, permanecían de pie vigilando a los prisioneros. Steven continuaba con su capucha, escondiendo el rostro, y reconoció a uno de los osos como su amigo de la infancia: Nick.

Joe pidió orden y silencio, y lanzó una mirada a Mcgarrett, camuflado entre los demás. White le preguntó a Cendyl qué medidas exigían él y los _teleios_. El viejo sátiro señaló al oso más grande, Taylor, cediéndole la palabra:

-Todos los _teleios_ mandados están siendo coaccionados, obedeciendo por chantajes. Los calabozos, en el subsuelo del Consejo están repletos de nativos y cazadores que osaron impedir esa práctica. Necesitamos conseguir información sobre esas cámaras subterráneas que continúan por todo el territorio _andra_ , y así las destruiremos junto con el Consejo, realizando un ataque sorpresa. Todas las razas están de acuerdo.

-¿Y qué les ocurrirá a los humanos de la isla?- le preguntó Steven al oso, sin mostrar su rostro aún, mezclado entre los demás nativos de la sala. El enorme _teleio_ observó a Mcgarrett con desconfianza, pero continuó exponiendo su discurso:

-La isla clama por la calma, ¿no oyes a los árboles? Debemos liberar a nuestros hermanos cautivos y torturados bajo el territorio que los _andras_ mancharon con su avaricia. Todos los extranjeros perecerán en los calabozos que su propia raza construyó.

-Estás hablando de más de la mitad de la población de humanos. ¿Pretendes exterminar a todos los no nativos?- inquirió Joe.

-Haremos lo que sea necesario- declaró el oso, recibiendo el apoyo de los presentes. Joe y los _lycans_ del castillo cruzaron sus miradas con expresiones preocupadas, y White decidió que harían un descanso de una hora antes de exponer su decisión como regente.

Steven encontró al lobo blanco en sus aposentos, mientras debatía con los otros _lycans_ sobre la mejor forma de resolver aquella situación evitando el enfrentamiento con los extranjeros. Pero la autoridad de Joe estaba siendo cuestionada en aquella reunión; si su decisión no era aceptable, los _teleios_ más rebeldes reclamarían el título de regente. Cendyk parecía dispuesto a ello.

Y Mcgarrett aún no estaba decidido a revelar su identidad. Si lo hiciese, el Consejo atacaría con todas sus fuerzas; la posibilidad de encontrar a Mary, más allá del interés que ya tenían en Grace, les daría motivos suficientes para avanzar en el territorio _lycan_ en busca del hada y de la posible poción, y no dudarían en usar a todos los nativos bajo su mando para eso. Steven continuó intransigente en la decisión de revelar que era el sucesor del regente hasta que tuviese una forma eficaz de contener a los Edwards y a Wo Fat. Dejó a Joe y a los otros y subió hasta la habitación de Danny, necesitaba organizar la información con el cazador y decidir qué hacer.

El lobo gris subió las escaleras, atravesando el vestíbulo repleto de nativos de la caravana sin ser notado. La gran mayoría de esos _teleios_ era inofensiva, pero había tensión e insatisfacción en el aire. En el cuarto, oyó a través de la puerta al cazador hablando con la niña, golpeó la puerta una vez y entró.

-¿Qué se ha decidido?- preguntó el rubio, mirando al _lycan_ , aún sentado en el borde de la cama y abrazado a su hija.

-El Consejo tiene a rehenes en las mazmorras, así es como obliga a los nativos a obedecer- Steven observo el serio rostro del rubio, que no parecía tan sorprendido como esperaba.- Los _teleios_ exigen un ataque para liberar a los prisioneros… y subyugar a todos los extranjeros.

Danny continuó silencioso, entendiendo la seriedad de la situación. Había percibido la rabia y el inconformismo que provenían de la reunión. Suspiró pesadamente y pasó la mano por los largos cabellos de su hija.- Vamos, monita, enséñaselo al tío Steve- le dijo a la niña. Grace asintió y se puso en pie. Se giró de espaldas al _lycan_ , y Danny levantó la camiseta de la pequeña hasta la altura de los homóplatos.

Allí, como si fuesen dos semillas preparándose a germinar, estaban comenzando a desarrollarse dos pequeñas alas. La niña ya se había convertido en Hada. El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

-Tenías razón, ella puede absorber todo lo que sucede, sintió el miedo de los guardias y la irritación de los _teleios_ antes de que entrasen en el castillo- dijo el cazador con postura abatida.- Tenemos que continuar en la isla.

-Encontraremos la manera de actuar, protegeremos a Grace- Danny pidió silencio señalando a la puerta, que se abrió revelando a Kono. La niña corrió hacia su amiga:

-¡Me están naciendo alas!, ¡Soy un hada!- reveló alegremente. La loba negra sonrió, pero ella y Steven vieron el horrorizado rostro del cazador, que se puso en pie mirando al pasillo detrás de la morena. Siguieron su mirada, y ahí estaba Nick Taylor, de pie. El oso no había sido notado por la mezcla de olores y sensaciones que invadían el castillo con la caravana, y había seguido a Steven hasta allí. Encaró al lobo gris:

-Sabía que eras tú, Mcgarrett- los tres seguían tensos, y el oso miró a la niña.- Hola, me llamo Nick, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Grace- respondió ella, pero dejó de sonreír inmediatamente y corrió a esconderse detrás de su padre.

-Entonces… además de al cazador fugitivo, tenemos aquí a un hada- declaró, con la mirada en sus ojos de quien acaba de encontrar un tesoro sin precedentes y pretendía disfrutar de eso a todo coste.

.

.

Joe regresó a la audiencia tras el descanso, dispuesto a intentar convencer a los nativos de que abandonasen sus intenciones de pelear contra el Consejo y que procurasen resolver el problema de forma diplomática. El viejo se extraño de no ver a Steven bajar para acompañar la continuación de la conferencia, pero, aún así, tenía que continuar con lo que estaba programado.

.

.

-¿No lo ves? ¡Los dioses están de nuestro lado! Con un hada, las posibilidades son infinitas. Podremos destruir el Consejo con rayos, fuego, agua, ¡cualquier cosa! La tierra podrá tragárselo junto con los malditos _andras_ -exclamó Nick, fascinado con las posibilidades.

-Ese tipo de hechizo requiere mucha energía, la niña no está preparada. Incluso un hada adulta tendría problemas- defendió Steven.

-Podemos crear polvo de hadas. ¡Con una cantidad tan grande, nadie conseguirá oponerse a los _teleios_!

-¡¿Y cómo pretendes conseguirlo?!- se alteró Danny, sabiendo que la manera más eficaz sería usar el cuerpo entero del hada como materia prima, y eso significaría matar a su hija.

El oso hizo una arrugó la nariz, haciendo frente al cazador

-La isla es un caos, los _teleios_ están siendo coaccionados y muriéndose, y los extranjeros caen en desgracia disipan la energía de estas tierras. Así, _Teleia_ se convertirá en ese infierno que tanto os gusta llamar. ¿Crees que para salvar esta casa, no sería necesario nada?

-No te acerques a mi hija- dijo el rubio, serio.

-No eres tú quien decide, cazador. Ella es nuestra salvación, no corresponde a un _andra_ opinar sobre esa decisión- Nick le dio la espalda a los tres adultos para salir del cuarto. Steven retuvo a su amigo:

-Hablemos mejor de esto. Ella es una niña pequeña, llegaremos a un acuerdo antes de informar a los demás- dijo el lobo con calma, el oso soltó un bufido.- Te pido en nombre de nuestra amistad que confíes en mi, vamos a hablar e intentemos liberar a los inocentes –argumentó el _lycan_ , y, tras debatir consigo mismo un instante, Nick asintió. Tomó el rombo de las escaleras, lanzando una mirada de superioridad al rubio al lado de Kono en la puerta, Steven se recolocó la capucha y bajó también. La loba dijo que cuidaría a la niña, y Danny siguió a los dos hasta la conferencia.

.

.

Las acaloradas discusiones estaban descontrolándose durante la reunión. Los _teleios_ no aceptaban de ningún modo la sugerencia de Joe de intentar negociar la libertad de los nativos cautivos en las mazmorras. Decidieron que obtendrían toda la información posible de los dos guardias para elaborar el plan de ataque, y que si no hubiese otro modo de liberar a los presos, acabarían por el territorio _andra_ hasta el Consejo para invadir la entrada de las antiguas minas que ahora servían como prisión. Joe llegó al punto de verse sin respuesta; Cendyl y Nick habían conseguido instigar a los nativos lo suficiente como para que no admitiesen una acción menos drástica contra el Consejo.

El regente formó una comisión, los _teleios_ más ancianos, los dos osos que prendieron a los guardias y algunos lobos, incluidos Steven y Chin, pera que realizasen el interrogatorio de los dos humanos prisioneros.

Al llevar a los guardias a otra sala, Danny reclamó que aquello no era justo, y el sátiro observó al cazador con ojos duros:

-El Consejo dijo a los _teleios_ que fue el cazador Williams quien ejecutó al joven Edwards. Pero, al mismo tiempo, afirma a los _andras_ que fueron los _lycans_ quienes lo hicieron. Ves ellos no tienen honor en sus palabras. Entregarte no liberaría a nuestros hermanos rehenes, y preguntarles a estos dos de forma cortés no revelaría la verdad. Apártate si no pretendes colaborar con el interrogatorio. En el caso contrario, tus habilidades serán bien recibidas.

-El maestro Cendyl tiene razón-asintió uno de los halcones- Puedes sentir si dicen la verdad.

-No funciona así. Yo no soy una bruja o una vidente, soy un cazador. Si algún _teleio_ intenta matarme, sabré cuando disparar. Nada más.

-No nos mientas, humano. Sabes mucho más de lo que dices. ¿La protección y la hospitalidad del regente no son suficientes para la confianza de una Williams?- comentó una zorra roja grande y fuerte.

-Conocemos la historia de tu familia. Sabes exactamente lo que pasa en el corazón de todos nosotros, un don que pocos heredan. Los cazadores innatos fueron el motivo de que firmase la tregua con los extranjeros. Pero ahora, los nuevos _andras_ , como éstos de aquí, no pasan de ser carniceros mal entrenados, que torturan a los nativos por diversión, y el Consejo no es más que una guarida, donde los hombrecitos son las verdaderas bestias y planean la muerte de la isla. Asume tu responsabilidad como innato y descifra el corazón de los prisioneros- volvió a decir el halcón.

-Puede ser a tu manera, o tendremos que torturarlos, ya que no tenemos tu "habilidad"- gruñó la zorra del rincón.

-Esas amenazas no harán efecto. No consigo leer a los humanos.

-Entonces, ¿cómo conseguiste interpretar a tu hija?- preguntó Nick, elevando el tono. Steven y el rubio disimularon su preocupación. Estaba claro que el oso había sido cegado por el odio.

-Es mi hija, no necesito leerla- respondió Danny.

-Tal vez será mejor reunir al cazador con sus amigos _andras_ – amenazó el oso de nuevo, dando un paso hacia delante.

-Apártate de el- advirtió Steven bajo la capucha. Joe intercedió:

-Señores, los conflictos internos no nos van a ayudar- Nick respetó las palabras de White, y permaneció en silencio- ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes, Danny?

-Yo no puedo leer a los _andras_. Y vosotros no debéis torturar y destruir vidas debido a la guerra- suplicó el rubio a los _teleios_.

-No hay otro modo de conseguir la información sobre las mazmorras, y sin eso, la batalla será peor y más sangrienta- declaró Nick.

-Tomáis la decisión equivocada. Esta tierra no necesita más muerte.

-Por eso acabaremos con el poder de los humanos. Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo en retirar al cazador de la sala, ya que no va a cooperar- comentó el oso. Los guardias rodearon a Danny, que miró a Joe en busca de ayuda. El lobo blanco frunció el ceño con tristeza y no impidió que los _lycans_ se llevasen al rubio de allí:

-Lo siento mucho. Es necesario.

.

.

Danny y Kono habían llevado a Grace a jugar con las luciérnagas y las flores en el jardín al lado del castillo. El lugar era enorme, y, por suerte, aquella distancia parecía estar siendo efectiva para evitar que la niña percibiese la tortura que sufrían los dos hombres del Consejo dentro del palacio. Aproximadamente media hora después del paseo, Danny sintió la presencia del oso ahí fuera. El rubio no dijo nada, luchando contra el olor a sangre que exhalaban las garras del nativo.

-Han ordenado a los _teleios_ que se preparen. La batalla será en la próxima puesta de sol, el tiempo necesario para que los guerreros de todas las razas próximas a la ciudad de los extranjeros se reúnan- declaró Nick.- No te preocupes, los innatos serán liberados. Y tú siempre tendrás refugio en el territorio de los lobos.

-Hay familias de inocentes viviendo en _Teleia_. Personas buenas que decidieron aceptar y preservar la isla.

-No puedes leer a los humanos, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que son buenos?

Danny encaró al oso:

-Tu repugnancia por los hombres emerge como un aura negra a tu alrededor. ¿Olvidas acaso de que también eres capaz de hacer el mal?

El oso sonrió:

-Cuán bonitas son las palabras del que ha provocado todo esto- le gustó la expresión que sus palabras causaron al rubio, y completó:- Dentro de una hora ve a la sala de audiencias. Decidiremos qué hacer con el hada- dio media vuelta y regresó al castillo.

Danny observó cómo giraban Kono y Grace bajo la luz de la luna, y no logró negar su culpabilidad. Estaba involucrado en el centro de aquella discusión, el oso tenía rezón respecto a eso. Admiró el horizonte a lo lejos, sus poderosas tierras verdes y fértiles, su casa; la casa de su familia, que después se convertiría en una prisión llena de horrores, exactamente igual que las tormentas que presenciara durante su vida en el continente. Todo lo que era bueno estaba a punto de acabarse.

Williams sintió la satisfacción y la sed de batalla de los _teleios_ que se elevaba del castillo al saber de la guerra que se acababa de declarar. Y, aislado entre las facciones de aquella conflagración, el cazador sabía que los dos guardias estaban muertos, sabía que había sido por su culpa, y no era capaz de distinguir quienes eran los buenos, los justos, o las verdaderas bestias en aquel mundo en ruinas del que ya no podría escapar.

Fijó la mirada en el agitado reflejo de las estrellas sobre la vasta superficie del mar y del río que seguía hacia el sur. Tendría que haber una forma de evitar la batalla, de impedir que el Consejo tomase represalias, si no hombres y _teleios_ morirían, y las tierras del Valle de los Grotescos se quedarían pequeñas…

El cazador sintió que Chin y Steven se aproximaban abatidos desde el castillo:

-¿Conocías los hechizos de tu madre?- preguntó, haciendo pensar al _lycan_ gris antes de comprender la pregunta.

-No puedes estar pensando en usar a la niña. Si los _teleios_ como Cendyl supiesen que la niña se ha convertido en un hada y puede generar material para más poción, la usarán en la guerra y después la desecharán. Ellos jamás aceptarían una abominación a las leyes sublimes de la isla- ponderó Chin.

-Espera, Danny puede tener razón- se manifestó Steven, apartando la capucha.

-Ni siquiera tiene alas, no hay nada que pueda hacer- consideró aún el lobo negro.

-Haremos lo que dice Nick, tomaremos prestado el poder de Grace- aclaró el rubio- Nadie además de nosotros lo sabrá. El polvo de hada se puede obtener de cualquier parte del cuerpo, tu madre también debía usar cabellos y uñas en sus encantamientos, ¿no fue así como Stan hizo la poción? Necesitamos encontrar algo que nos ayude a proteger, o al menos a distinguir a los hombres inocentes antes del ataque de mañana.

.

.

El cazador se reunió con Steven en la sala de audiencias antes del tiempo estipulado por Nick. Los dos estudiaban el mapa de la isla sobre la gran mesa ovalada, pero las informaciones que Steven obtuviera durante el interrogatorio se limitaban a la existencia de vastas mazmorras que se extendían bajo todo el territorio de los _andras_ , bajo el Consejo, aprovechando los antiguos túneles de las minas. Aparentemente, quien entraba en aquella prisión, no salía jamás.

Los dos estaban convencidos de que habría otra entrada. Las minas habían sido creadas durante la época en la que los extranjeros intentaron extraer oro y piedras preciosas del suelo de la isla, pero fueron abandonadas cuando descubrieron que no había forma de mantener rutas de navíos en las inestables aguas que rodeaban _Teleia_. Los humanos que llegaban a aquella tierra estaban presos. Muy pocos nativos consiguieron escapar al continente, y solo porque contaban con la ayuda de los seres del mar durante las tempestades del océano.

Sólo quedaba desvelar dónde estaría la otra entrada de las minas y buscar la forma de llegar a los rehenes a partir de ahí. Y Danny estaba seguro de que los grotescos eran la respuesta.

-¿Y cómo pretendéis conseguir esa información?- llegó la voz del oso desde la puerta- ¿Vais a preguntárselo a los seres amorfos? ¿Recurriréis a los monstruos que ni siquiera son capaces de hablar?

-Uno de ellos habla. Incluso mejor que tú- comentó Danny, consiguiendo una mueca de desaprobación de Taylor. Steven se decidió a intervenir:

-Hay uno que es diferente. Es más grande y más antiguo. Debe saber por donde se desechan los grotescos. Creemos que el Consejo está usando las minas para llegar hasta el valle y librarse de los pecadores sin ser notado.

El oso lanzó una mirada al hombre, con una expresión incrédula:

-¿Crees que las familias de ese gato y de otros _teleios_ no morirán mientras te apegas a las fútiles esperanzas de buscar la ayuda de un monstruo? Necesitas prepararte para la batalla en lugar de inventar absurdas teorías.

-Nosotros vimos a la criatura. Vive escondida en el valle y se alimenta de otros grotescos. Se parece a una Gorgona, es grande y poderosa porque ya se alimentó de miles- informó Steven. Nick permaneció en silencio, impasible.

-Ah, el oso pardo no cree que haya un grotesco políglota cerca de su territorio- bromeó el rubio.

Nick dio una vuelta a la mesa, parándose en el lado opuesto a los dos:

-Está bien- declaró. Pasó la mano por el mapa, estudió las marcas hechas con tinta con una pluma de bambú, que mostraban las diversas posibilidades en que las minas podían llegar al Valle de los Grotescos- Vosotros no necesitáis participar en la batalla, ya tenemos aliados suficientes para eso…- dijo el lobo:- Los años que has pasado en contacto con los humanos del continente han debido afectar a tu lealtad con los hermanos, Steve. No te culpo. Pero el hada nos será entregada, y su destino y utilidad serán decididos por mí y por los demás generales.

-Nadie va a tocar a la niña- contestó el _lycan_ estirando el brazo y sujetando al cazador, que se había agitado.

-Como ya dije antes, amigo mío, eso no depende ni del _andra_ ni de ti. Si Williams no acata las órdenes de un general, será castigado con la muerte- las blancas garras de Nick relucieron sobre el mapa.

-¡Es mi hija! ¡No permitiré que te acerques a ella!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, cazador? ¿Te gustan tanto los grotescos que deseas convertirte en uno de ellos? ¿Cómo sabré que no eres un aliado del Consejo? Pretendes dar la espalda a la isla y traicionarnos a todos, como es normal a los de tu naturaleza, ¿no? ¡Quieres convertir a Steven en un cobarde y después destruirnos con el poder del hada!- el odio destilaba de las palabras del oso.

Danny observó con frialdad los furiosos ojos de Nick:

-Antes de hacer lo que te estás planteando, ¿te has preguntado ya cuál es el arma de un cazador?- Taylor bufó con desprecio, enseñando aún más las garras- Si te mueves ahora, te mataré- declaró el rubio.

Mcgarrett se puso en guardia, la presencia del hombre se volvió opresiva de repente. El oso casi se amilanó por un instante, pero se enojó de nuevo:

-¡PUEDES INTENTARLO, SUCIO HUMANO!- y mostró sus garras y sus dientes dirigiéndoles a la garganta del cazador. Steven estaba preparado para saltar entre los dos y proteger al rubio, pero antes de eso, pudo ver cómo la caña de bambú se clavaba en el pecho de Nick. El oso había recibido el golpe al instante, sin la oportunidad de haber saltado sobre la mesa, siquiera.

-El arma que empuñamos es indiferente- dijo Danny, soltando la pluma y bajando las manos. Se volvió de espaldas al oso que daba su último suspiro, cayendo y manchando el mapa de rojo.

Steven observó la escena con asombro. El rubio no había dudado en aquel golpe certero. Fue como si hubiese previsto el ataque, como si supiese exactamente qué movimientos pretendía realizar Nick. UN escalofrío le recorrió la espina. La leyenda de los innatos no se había iniciado con cazadores incompetentes y miedosos como los guardias del Consejo, sino con este tipo de poder. La imposibilidad de oler miedo o resolución de matar en el hombre era intimidante y fuera de lo común para Steven. Para cualquier _teleio_.

-Voy a ver cómo está Grace- la voz de Danny sonó débil, casi un murmullo. Se apretó el pecho con fuerza, y no miró atrás mientras salía de la sala.

Unos segundos después Kono y Chin surgieron apresuradamente por la puerta, acompañados por otros lobos negros:

-Sentimos el olor a sangre…- dijo la loba al entrar. Avistó el cuerpo extendido parcialmente sobre la mesa.- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-Problemas. Quería usar a Grace en la batalla.

-¿Danny está bien?- preguntó Chin olisqueando el aire.

Mcgarrett se pasó una mano por el rostro:

-No lo sé. Fue él quien mató a Nick- los dos primos se asustaron- ¿Podéis haceros cargo de esto? Necesitamos decidir qué contarle a los demás generales. Quiero verificar cómo está Danny.

Los dos asintieron.

Steven siguió el rastro del rubio, que olía a sol y a nubes, y ahora también a muerte. Pero cuanto más se aproximaba a donde el hombre estaba, probablemente en la torre este, el olor iba volviendo al perfume original que Steven había conocido durante el viaje en el crucero y la estancia del cazador en su castillo. La marca de la muerte se había fijado en el hombre; era la primera vez que Steven presenciaba un suceso así. Atravesó la puerta del cuarto y vio a Grace durmiendo tranquilamente sobre la cama. Caminó hasta la barandilla que revelaba el enorme patio en lo alto de la torre, y vio las hojas de arce caídas cerca de las ramas en las macetas de brillantes flores que rodeaban la terraza. Sintió en el viento la esencia de Danny, que ahora venía acompañada de un toque salado que no era el mar. El lobo dio unos cuantos pasos, llegando al rubio asomado al alféizar del lado este, cerca de las ramas de abedul en los arreglos de esa esquina. El cazador aún sujetaba su pecho, compungido.

Steven permaneció en silencio y acompañó la mirada perdida del hombre, que miraba a la nada sobre el inmenso mar helado. Danny se secó el rostro:

-En realidad, el única arma de un cazador es la compasión… La muerte duele, y debe ser evitada.

-Actuaste de forma correcta. Si no lo hubieses hecho, estaríamos llevándote al Valle en este momento- respondió el _lycan_ , convencido de que el cazador había sido justo, ya que la maldición de la isla lo había liberado. El rubio no dijo nada, y ni siquiera desvió la vista del horizonte hacia el lobo.- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a actuar? Ni siquiera yo presentí la intención de matar…

-Piensa lo que quieras. Puedes creer que fue suerte- Danny interrumpió al _lycan_ , adivinando sus pensamientos. Steven se intrigó aún más.- UN cazador reconoce el momento en que la caza está preparada. Y yo también reconozco el recelo y la confusión que te afligen ahora- completó el rubio- Lo siento mucho por tu amigo, Mcgarrett. No necesitas forzarte a perdonarme por acabar con esa vida.

El lobo suspiró:

-Es como dicen: ves mucho más de lo que hablas.

Danny no respondió, continuó mirando al mar que reflejaba aquella noche estrellada.

Mcgarrett decidió que no iba a dejar al rubio. Se acercó y se sentó en el suelo a su lado, cerca de la barandilla. Permanecía frustrado por no conocer exactamente la fuerza del cazador, más de una cosa estaba seguro: si Danny no hubiese actuado en aquel momento, probablemente había sido el en proporcionarle el golpe a Nick. Algo lo impulsaba a proteger al rubio y a su hija, y él había percibido que su amigo había perdido el control. De ese modo, el _lycan_ se sintió agradecido por no haber tenido que ser él quien sellase el destino de su antiguo amigo oso.

-Los guardias que visitaban la ciudad acostumbraban a decir que los cazadores tenían suerte por tener la licencia de la isla para matar- comentó Danny contemplativo.- Decían que el entrenamiento del Consejo les enseñaba a distinguir cuándo podían matar a los _teleios_ para protegerse, y que eso los volvía iguales a nosotros… Pero ellos son diferentes, son casi como otra raza. Ni siquiera se imaginan lo que es sentir tan perfectamente el corazón de los _teleios_ , que cuando te ves obligado a matar a uno de ellos, es tan insoportable como si también estuvieses muriendo. Ellos no saben que cuando les haces daño, sientes exactamente la cantidad de dolor que inflinges, y que cuando uno de ellos sufre cerca de ti, sus sentimientos te envuelven, incluso contra tu voluntad. A los extranjeros no les importa el sufrimiento ajeno, y es eso lo que los vuelve diferentes a los innatos, es eso lo que los convierte en humanos.

Steven permaneció en silencio, escuchando al cazador. Danny continuó:

-Esta noche, vi a los _teleios_ actuar del mismo modo. Seres que eran puros buscan ahora el castigo incluso de los inocentes. Las cosas están aún más difíciles, y _Teleia_ se está convirtiendo en _Gehennae_... – el rubio giró el rostro hacia el _lycan_ : ― Mi hija no puede vivir en un ambiente así. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que este lugar vuelva a ser una tierra prefecta en la que Grace pueda vivir. Necesito tu ayuda.

Mcgarrett se atrevió a estudiar todos los rasgos de aquel hombre que le miraba bajo la luz de la luna. Nunca había encontrado a un _andra_ como él: un padre, un cazador, y, al mismo tiempo, una de las criaturas más lindas y complejas que el lobo gris había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

-Continúa hablando sobre tu plan- los ojos azules parecieron aliviados con su apoyo.

-Primero, tendremos que revisar todos los hechizos de tu madre. Después, iremos hasta el Valle.

.

.

Williams y el lobo gris pasaron la noche reuniendo todas las pociones de encantamientos que Doris Mcgarrett había dejado. Danny envió un albatros para informar a Meca de que se protegiese, y avisase a la ciudad de los cazadores de que se aproximaba un posible ataque al Consejo en la próxima noche. Grace había mostrado reluctancia a la petición de su padre esa mañana, pero comprendió la seriedad de la situación y se dejó cortar mechones de su castaño cabello por encima del hombro. El cabello fue guardado en la cajita con la inscripción Shelbourne, quedando al cuidado del cazador.

La niña estaría a salvo, escondida en el castillo mientras los cuatro se dirigían al sur e intentaban impedir la batalla. Danny se había despedido de su hija prometiéndole que regresaría pronto, que todo estaría bien y que las malas sensaciones de la isla disminuirían. Al principio, ella no quería alejarse de su padre, hasta que Steven prometió que protegería al cazador, y la niña accedió.

-Por cierto, jefe, ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Kono cuando subían al carruaje cerca del mediodía.

-Necesitamos saber qué hechizos podemos usar durante el rescate. Haremos que ese grotesco nos enseñe la entrada a las minas, y por ahí, liberaremos a los rehenes antes de que los _teleios_ hagan su ataque sorpresa.

Danny se aseguró de que la caja Shelbourne estuviese bien segura en su bolsillo, e iniciaron el viaje. Kono y Chin ayudaron a organizar los numerosos documentos dejados por la madre de Steven y seleccionaron aquellos que podrían resultar útiles y no exigían más poder que el escaso polvo de hada que habían conseguido con el cabello de Grace.

El recorrido estuvo marcado por discusiones sobre cómo sacarían a los rehenes de los túneles cuando consiguiesen llegar a ellos, y la mejor forma sería escapar por el valle usando un hechizo de luz del sol para protegerlos de los grotescos.

Al llegar de nuevo a la zona neutral, el carruaje evitó llamar la atención del marqués y se detuvo casi en frente de la puerta de roble, causando el revuelo de las negras aves que allí se posaban. Al bajar, Danny se puso en pie frente a las piedras que marcaban el límite del hechizo. Estiró uno de los brazos, dejando que su mano flotase en el aire más allá del sello, y segundos después, comenzaron los ruidos entre el follaje cercano a la puerta.

-Ya saben que estamos aquí- avisó el rubio

― _Food..._ – susurró el demoníaco sonido de varias voces en la oscuridad, pareciendo más una tormenta a lo lejos que una voz.

-Tiene nostalgia- comentó Danny, permaneciendo junto a los lobos en el lado de fuera de la marca, protegidos por el antiguo hechizo que mantenía a los grotescos en el valle.- ¿Dónde está la entrada a las minas?- preguntó Danny en dirección a la puerta. Los ruidos cesaron, y el cazador frunció el ceño; escogió las palabras:- El hada está presa en las mazmorras…- dijo. Los cuatro esperaron, un rugido alto y ruidos se elevaron desde los árboles, alejándose. Danny corrió hacia el interior del valle, seguido por los demás.

-¡Y ahí vamos otra vez!- se quejó Kono, controlando la respiración durante la carrera. Steven y Chin se habían situado a cada lado del rubio, que seguía concentrado en el rastro del monstruo. Estaba oscuro como la vez anterior, y los olores se mezclaban en algo demasiado repulsivo como para que los lobos se guiasen por el olfato. Ellos acompañaron a Danny y al grotesco más allá de los sauces en el centro del valle, llegando hasta el límite en la ladera sur de la montaña, donde los árboles eran más escasos y la claridad más abundante. Los tentáculos fueron avistados mucho antes de que el cazador encontrase el lugar hacia donde el gigante grotesco miraba babeante, intentando avanzar en vano: Una pequeña gruta en la base de la montaña unos metros por encima de las copas de los árboles menores, donde la luz del sol caía con fuerza.

El monstruo gemía e intentaba llegar más allá de las sombras de la vegetación, más sus miembros en forma de serpiente se retorcían al entrar en contacto con la luz:

\- _Hada..._ – imploraba la voz. Los lobos y el hombre dieron la vuelta mientras el grotesco parecía concentrado en la gruta; corrieron y saltaron por encima de los tentáculos que se esparcían por el suelo, y consiguieron llegar hasta la elevación de la ladera. Las paredes y la tierra de la base de la montaña estaban rodeadas por piedras blancas, al igual que las puertas del Valle, y no había forma de llegar hasta allí sin pasar por dentro de la zona oscura de los grotescos, o escalar por el lado este de la isla, cosa que era prácticamente imposible debido a los abruptos acantilados, rocas altas y resistentes.

-Entonces, ¿sientes algo?- le preguntó Steven al rubio, que estudiaba el agujero de la gruta después de que los cuatro hubieron escalado la pequeña inclinación hasta allí. Danny sacudió la cabeza:

-No siento nada. El camino es largo de aquí hasta el Consejo, tal vez los túneles sean más complicados de lo que imaginábamos. ¿Habéis conseguido olfatear a los prisioneros?- miró a los tres _lycans_. Steven continuaba con expresión seria, las cejas juntas; Chin negó tranquilamente, con su aparentemente inquebrantablemente calma; Kono soltó el aire con avidez, con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Estás seguro de que esto de aquí no son las letrinas?- preguntó la loba, colocando una de las manos sobre la nariz.

-De acuerdo. En ningún momento pensamos que sería fácil, ¿verdad?- dijo el cazador, y entraron en el agujero. Tras diez minutos ahí dentro, volvieron-… Pero no imaginamos que los túneles serían laberintos tan oscuros, escurridizos y traicioneros- comentó Danny con forzado buen humor. Steven, Kono y Chin salieron de la gruta ahogados por el aire parado y muerto, que olía a moho, suciedad y carroña.

Mcgarrett miró a su alrededor y apuntó al lugar donde el gran monstruo estaba escondido:

-El se comió a los grotescos que han traído, debe haber asimilado el camino por los túneles además de los idiomas. Si lo seguimos, conseguiremos llegar a las mazmorras.

-Si lo SEGUIMOS, automáticamente, llegaremos DESPUÉS del monstruo. _ERGO_ , no habrá más rehenes. ¡Se los habrá comido cuando lleguemos!

-No si los protegemos antes de que el grotesco los alcance- respondió Steven, recibiendo las miradas preocupadas de Kono y Chin que cuestionaban silenciosamente si el lobo gris había perdido el juicio.- Basta con que uno de nosotros esté en las mazmorras y prepare el hechizo de luz antes de romper el sello en esta entrada de la gruta. El monstruo cree que el hada está en el Consejo, seguirá directamente hasta allá. Podemos hacer que el suba hasta el edificio y se quede preso allí.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer todo eso con cuatro personas?- indagó Danny, cruzándose de brazos.

-Olvidas que estás hablando con el próximo Regente del Norte. El Consejo no se negará a recibirme- Steven cogió tres de las piedrecitas blancas en la ladera.- Kono y Chin se quedarán a este lado, Danny protegerá a los rehenes y calmará al monstruo cuando este llegue a las mazmorras, y yo reharé el sello en la entrada del Consejo para que el grotesco no escape hacia las ciudades. Haremos eso en la puesta del sol, sin la luz, el podrá atravesar este trayecto desprotegido- los otros tres no parecían conformes con el arriesgado plan del _lycan_. ― Conseguiremos retrasar el ataque por un intervalo suficiente si saben que el regente está en el Consejo. Es la mejor forma de impedir la masacre y salvar a los rehenes.

Sin tiempo para elaborar un plan mejor, los demás concordaron reluctantes. Dividieron el polvo y las recetas de los hechizos entre los cuatro, y Danny y Steven bajaron la cuesta, regresando a la vegetación del valle, dejando atrás a Chin y a Kono. Al ver al rubio, el monstruo movió los tentáculos en su dirección.

― _Yo quiero al hada, piadoso cazador...Necesito comer..._ –palpitó la voz del grotesco.

-Ellos te llevarán hasta el hada- declaró Danny apuntando a Kono y Chin cerca de la gruta, y se aproximó al monstruo. Steven se inquietó, pero el rubio indicó que continuase quieto. Bajo la copa del enorme roble, el rubio caminó sobre las hojas secas y ennegrecidas hasta quedarse frente a frente con el grotesco. La cabeza gigante lo analizó, olisqueó el aire alrededor del cazador moviéndose como una víbora cerca de la caja del bolsillo de Danny. El hombre protegió el bolsillo con una de las manos y continuó:- El hada está en el Consejo, está presa en las mazmorras.

Los ojos del grotesco se ensancharon, la boca comenzó a salivar:

― _Un banquete... Tráemelo..._

― Durante la noche, romperemos el sello y podrás buscarla- dijo Danny. El monstruo soltó una riza gutural que sacudió los troncos alrededor, y el brillo anaranjado de sus ojos volvió a admirar la gruta. Los tentáculos se calmaron y se enroscaron cerca del cuerpo del grotesco. El cazador se alejó con cuidado, señalando al _lycan_ que hiciese los mismo, y los dos penetraron en el oscuro trecho que llevaba a las puertas. Muchas criaturas menores se revelaron durante la huida, y estaban todas cerca del monstruo mayor.

Al dejar el valle, Danny envió un mensaje a Joe a través de uno de los cuervos, y Steven aulló convocando a los lobos y los carruajes que aún estaban cerca de la frontera. Quedaban pocas horas antes del anochecer, necesitaban darse prisa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos términos del fic fueron sacados del latin y del griego (simple lectura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "infierno", es la palabra utilizada en la Biblía Latim Vulgate para denominar el infierno hebreo. Este es el nombre que se le dio a la isla Teleia por los marineros, cuando la descubrieron, hace siglos. La isla de ficción posee 15.000 km², siendo mayor que Jamaica, e estaría localizada en el centro del Triángulo de las Bermudas (trecho de mar en el Oceano Atlántico localizado entre las Bermudas, Puerto Rico, Bahamas y Florida).  
> \- Teleia = "perfecta", lectura fonética da palabra griega τέλεια – es el nombre de la isla escondida en el Triángulo de las Bermudas, en el Océano Atlántico. Está habitada por seres de fábula y uno de los últimos lugares que aún mantiene contacto con los dioses. Está entrando en decadencia por la influencia de los humanos que llegan del continente.  
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfecto(s)", lectura fonética de la palabra griega τέλειο – son los habitantes de la Isla Teleia.  
> \- Andra(s) = "hombre/hombre", lectura fonética de la palabra griega άνδρα – es el nombre que los habitantes de la isla le dan a la raza humana.  
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (del Griego λύκων) nombre dado a la raza de los lobos.  
> \- Innato(s) = es como se llaman los hombres nativos de la isla, que poseen un sexto sentido. Son puros de corazón, y los más fuertes se convierten en Cazadores.  
> \- Extranjero(s) = Son los hombres no nativos y sus descendientes, que llegaron a la isla por algún accidente sucedido en el Triángulo de las Bermudas y no lograron salir nunca. Agitan el equilibrio de la isla y están sujetos a la Maldición.  
> \- El Consejo = institución formada y liderada por andras, con el fin de asegurar la supervivencia de los humanos extranjeros en Gehennae/Teleia.  
> \- Maldición de la isla/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por tener un corazón susceptible al mal, éste es el precio que los hombres pagan por vivir en Teleia: Si un andro provoca una muerte injusta en la isla, el equilibrio se agitará y el criminal se convertirá en un ser grotesco, que no es hombre ni Teleio.  
> \- Guardias del Consejo = andras extranjeros que protegen el territorio de los hombres. No poseen el sexto sentido de los innatos, pero fueron entrenados para actuar evitando la maldición.  
> \- Maestros del Consejo = Guardias entrenados que pueden manipular las acciones de los Teleios por orden de la junta.  
> \- Cazadores = Son innatos que poseen un muy fuerte sexto sentido. Saben cuando están en peligro de muerte y pueden defenderse de algún teleio sin sufrir la Maldición.


	7. PRESO EN LAS MAZMORRAS

Traducción por YvarlCris

.

...

\- PRESO EN LAS MAZMORRAS -

El sol ya tocaba el horizonte cuando la caravana de _lycans_ entró en el territorio _andra_. Usando la carretera principal, los cinco carruajes consiguieron desviar las milicias que se preparaban a los alrededores de la ciudad de los extranjeros. Los vehículos rodeaban las puertas del Consejo, y de uno de ellos descendió Steven Mcgarrett, acompañado de Malia y del marqués Vincente Fryer.

Uno de los maestros del Consejo recibió el futuro regente en la entrada, y sonrió al ver al rubio ser bruscamente retirado de uno de los carruajes con las manos atadas. Danny reconoció a Cage, y bajó la cabeza, en silencio.

-Deseo una audiencia con el Consejero Jefe, y también con la consejera Edwards- declaró el _lycan_ con tono formal y autoritario.- Al regresar del continente, encontré mis tierras desordenadas por causa de este _andra_ invasor. Espero las medidas del Consejo y también aclaraciones sobre el ataque a la caravana de mi padre, ya que la audiencia de Joe White fue interrumpida la última vez.

Cage asintió, ignorando la leve familiaridad del rostro del _lycan_ que vestía una túnica blanca, y ordenó que los guardias llevasen al rubio hasta la prisión. Guió a Steven hasta la entrada del edificio y llevó al hijo del regente hasta la sala principal. Steven hizo una señal a Malia, que se quedó atrás montando guardia en la puerta de la sala, en el centro del vestíbulo. La centinela manoseó un pequeño paquete que tenía las tres piedras blancas, retiradas por Steven del sello de la gruta, y permaneció sujetándolo entre los dedos sin que los guardias y los sirvientes del edificio se diesen cuenta. Ella se quedó de pie, esperando la señal e intentando no llamar la atención de los _andras_ que rodeaban el vestíbulo.

Steven se sentó delante de la enorme mesa redonda, el marqués a su lado. Cuatro hombres de uniforme permanecían inmóviles vigilando los rincones del extenso aposento, cada uno con un mosquetón. Después de algunos minutos, Wo Fat entró en la sala, seguido de la señora Edwards.

-Perdónanos por la tardanza. Nadie esperaba encontrar al joven Mcgarrett, no tuvimos noticias de que estuvieses de vuelta a la isla- comentó la madre de Stan.

-Regresé cuando supe el desastre que ha sucedido a mi padre- dijo Steven.- Quiero saber que es lo que el Consejo tiene que decir sobre el ataque, y por qué la consejera Edwards convocó al Regente aquel día- declaró con genuino interés- Necesitaba mantener a Wo Fat y a la anciana ocupados para que Danny y los otros tuviesen tiempo de llegar a las mazmorras y liberar a los prisioneros. Y él lo conseguiría, su olfato le llamó la atención hacia la silueta de una figura parcialmente escondida entre las cortinas de la puerta. El _lycan_ vio quién estaba allí, reconociendo aquel rostro:

-¿Pat…?

.

.

Danny fue registrado, especialmente en los tobillos, pero la funda esta vez escondía la caja Shelbourne en vez del arma. Después de eso lo, llevaron al rubio exactamente a donde él esperaba: el subsuelo del Consejo. La "prisión" había demostrado ser la mazmorra. Las escaleras de caracol desembocaban en un pasillo largo y oscuro, donde Danny fue sorprendido por el dolor y la desolación. Latían desde las celdas toda la tristeza y desesperación que el cazador jamás imaginó que pudiesen estar reunidas en un solo lugar, y Danny se quedó sin aliento, tropezando con sus propios pies y recibiendo un empujón de uno de los guardias que lo habían llevado hasta allí. El rubio intentó centrarse, y se fijó en los cientos de metros de rieles que se extendían en el ambiente sombrío, en las manos y patas de numerosas formas, en los vacíos ojos que relucían de los rincones de las celdas, en los gemidos de socorro que resonaban por las paredes frías de piedra. El rubio fue arrojado al suelo cerca de la escalera, y sus manos, que permanecían atadas por las muñecas, fueron levantadas sin ceremonia y enganchadas a un gancho de metal que colgaba del techo. Los pies del cazador apenas tocaban el suelo, y Danny esperó en aquella posición incómoda hasta que Cage bajó por la escalera con una expresión de satisfacción.

El maestro del Consejo balanceó la caja Shelbourne que habían encontrado durante el registro y cruzó los brazos admirando la situación de su presa. Ordenó a los dos guardias que comenzasen. Danny apretó la mandíbula cuando vio el puño en dirección a su rostro, y pidió silenciosamente que la noche estuviese ya cubriendo el cielo, y que Kono y Chin no tardasen en liberar al monstruo de la entrada de la mina. El rubio se preparó, siendo golpeado en el rostro y en las costillas. Cage permaneció cerca de las escaleras, limitándose a observar la tortura:

-¿Dónde está la niña?- Danny no respondió.- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te libraste de ella para tener la poción solo para ti?- el rubio permaneció mudo. Cage suspiró, impaciente:- No nos interesas ya, ahora que recuperamos la receta y el polvo. Vas a pasar una larga temporada aquí, camarada.

.

.

Steven le plantó cara a Pat:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La loba marrón continuó inmóvil, en la esquina de la sala. Wo Fat intercedió:

-Fue rescatada tras el ataque de los entelodones. Victor Hesse y su hermano habían jurado acabar con todos los _lycans_ de la caravana. No ha sido fácil salvarla de la muerte.

Steven observó el rostro de la mujer, con una expresión indescifrable. Entonces así había sido como el Consejo había descubierto la existencia de Shelbourne, Pat había vendido la información, junto con la vida de John Mcgarrett. El _lycan_ intentó contener la rabia que explotó en su interior, pero fue muy difícil:

-Tú…- comenzó, con desprecio dirigido a la loba marrón.- Tú vas a regresar con nosotros, y vas a aclarar qué es lo que ocurrió exactamente aquel día y cuál ha sido tu papel en él.

-Ella fue una víctima del infeliz ataque. No hay nada que aclarar- declaró Wo Fat, de modo tan tranquilo que casi sonó depravado. Uno de los sirvientes le susurró algo a Edwards, y ella informó de que abandonaría la sala. Steven sabía que era porque habían encontrado la caja y el polvo de hada que Danny tenía.

-Con todos mis respetos, Consejera. Aún no me ha explicado por qué exigió la presencia de mi padre en aquella reunión.

-¿Acaso insinúas que el Consejo tiene algo que ver con el ataque entelodón?- preguntó Wo Fat.

-No parecéis estar tomándoos en serio esta reunión. Como representante de los _teleios_ y próximo regente del Norte, exijo que se responda a mis preguntas, a favor de la tregua entre las razas- dijo el _lycan_. El hombre soltó una carcajada, provocando extrañeza con aquel exceso de confianza.

-Patricia, cuéntale al heredero qué pasó aquel día. No queremos causar angustia o desconfianza al próximo regente- dijo el Consejero Jefe, sonriendo cordialmente.

La loba se aproximó, y Steven sintió el olor a nerviosismo que provenía de los cuatro guardias. El sudor de estos y los rápidos latidos denunciaban la emboscada: pretendían sorprenderlo, pero tenían demasiado miedo de enfrentarse con un _lycan_.

-Has crecido tanto- dijo ella. - ¿Y Mary? ¿Dónde está?

-Pensé que lo sabías. ¿Mi padre no confiaba lo suficiente en ti cómo para decírtelo?

-Pat retrocedió un paso, disimulando una expresión confusa, y movió el brazo. Steven apenas se desvió de sus garras, sintiendo el olor del mismo veneno que había olido en la flecha que había acertado a Danny en el ardiente bosque. Pero sin el elemento sorpresa, la loba no tuvo la suficiente habilidad para acertar al _lycan_ después del primer ataque, siendo empujada por el contra uno de los guardias. Los otros tres levantaron sus rifles, pero no acertaron porque Mcgarrett dio un salto en dirección a los consejeros. El marqués reaccionó rápidamente, trabajando para desarmar a los hombres.

Fue entonces cuando Wo Fat avanzó. Steven estaba preparado para ganar el tiempo que Danny y los otros necesitaban, pero no imaginó que el líder extranjero, menor y un simple _andra_ , conseguiría igualar o incluso superar su fuerza en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Los dos cayeron al suelo con el choque de sus cuerpos y rodaron mientras los tres guardias intentaban para a Fryer, perdiendo el blanco antes de disparar. Edwards aprovechó la distracción y escapó por el pasadizo secreto que estaba en el fondo de la sala, que llevaba a los calabozos. Malia permanecía fuera, escuchando todo, pero actuando como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.

.

.

El último rayo de luz se apagó en el horizonte. Kono y Chin, que habían permanecido en la gruta esperando ese momento, despejaron parte del polvo que estaba sobre las piedras blancas e invocaron la rotura del sello en aquel tramo. El estruendo fue tan grande que dejó aturdidos a los dos _lycans_. En menos de un segundo, el monstruo ya escapaba de la protección de la hojarasca, mostrando su gigantesco cuerpo de serpiente completamente por tentáculos, y alcanzó la gruta sin dar tiempo a que los lobos se recompusiesen. Chin abrazó a su prima, temiendo que el hechizo luminoso que los envolvía no funcionase, pero la criatura continuó sin dudar hacia el interior del túnel negro, acompañada de una horrenda fila de centenas de grotescos menores.

-Danny sabe ser convincente- comentó el lobo, impresionado con la obstinación del monstruo. Las criaturas se hundieron rápidamente en la oscuridad de las minas, y los dos _lycans_ corrieron para lograr acompañarlos, dejando un rastro luminoso que los guiaría cuando regresasen con los prisioneros.

.

.

Danny pasó la lengua por la ensangrentada comisura de los labios:

-Como siempre… tienes miedo de mancharte las manos- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento durante la paliza que estaba recibiendo de los hombres del Consejo.

Cage hizo una señal a los guardias y éstos continuaron. El rubio soportó los golpes sin ceder a las preguntas del maestro, que exigía saber quiénes más eran conocedores de la receta y la poción de Stan. Otra persona descendió las escaleras, y el rubio se espantó al ver a la anciana Edwards, que debería estar en la reunión con Steven. Asumió que el _lycan_ estaba en apuros; era muy inconsciente, y el plan era muy arriesgado.

La anciana aceptó la caja que Cage le entregó y permaneció impasible:

― _"Pente miden"..._ Fue por eso que no encontramos la poción. No se ha hecho- pasó los dedos por el brillante polvo dentro de la cajita, y observó al rubio con diversión:- ¿Ha sido agradable tu paseo por el territorio _lycan_? ¿Pensabas que podía huir del Consejo, estando en esta isla? Hace mucho tiempo que es nuestra- esta última parte la dijo con orgullo. Se volvió a Cage:- después del interrogatorio, líbrate inmediatamente de todo aquel que sepa algo al respecto del polvo y la poción. Descubre también qué pasó con la niña, si ella le contó a su padre dónde estaba esto, puede contarle todo a más gente.

El maestro asintió, y la vieja le dio la espalda a los hombres. Desapareció subiendo las escaleras y llevando consigo el pequeño baúl Shelbourne. Danny ignoró la resignada mirada de Cage, y entonces sintió la agitación de los _teleios_ presos en las celdas. Una horrible sensación de vacío se aproximaba por el oscuro corredor: era el grotesco, ya estaba en los túneles y venía rápidamente.

Danny recibió una bofetada más en el rostro, y escupió algo mezclado con sangre en el suelo. El maestro balanceó la cabeza:

-Estás perdiendo los dientes, Williams. Solo di quién sabe sobre la poción.

El cazador jadeó una vez y soltó una risita, balanceando la cabeza:

-Va a empezar…

Una oleada de gritos se apoderó de la mazmorra. Los guardias se asustaron, todos los _teleios_ entraron en pánico a la vez y se agitaron contra los barrotes. Cage vio el divertido rostro del rubio y no entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, corrió para alcanzar su arpón colgado en la pared junto con otros instrumentos de tortura. El rubio miró al pequeño charco rojo a sus pies y gritó:

― _LAMPOUN!_

Lo que era un pequeño pedazo de tejido enroscado, que Danny había escondido hábilmente en el interior de su boca todo aquel tiempo, se abrió mostrando un patrón de signos dibujados, que fueron envueltos por la pequeña cantidad de polvo brillante que el paquete contenía. El efecto de la orden que el cazador invocó generó una muda explosión de claridad, que formó una nube luminosa y envolvió a todos los seres vivos de la mazmorra, haciéndolos brillar en la oscuridad. Cage vio a sus hombres encogiéndose en la esquina del pasillo con miedo al hechizo que los envolvía, y avanzó tirando del rubio, que también brillaba, por el cuello de la ensangrentada camisa, apuntándole con la punta del arma:

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

\- _Maestro Cage..._ – el sonido resonó por el túnel, silenciando a los _teleios_ y haciendo al hombre en cuestión quedarse congelado en aquella posición. Sin coraje para mirar hacia atrás y descubrir quién sería el dueño de aquella terrible voz, el maestro escuchó de nuevo:- _Cuantos recuerdos..._

Danny vio los anaranjados ojos brillar cerca de la nuca del hombre. Cage frunció el ceño, su terror en contraste con la calma del cazador que tenía agarrado frente a él. Cuando giró la cabeza con duda, no consiguió ni siquiera gritar al ver a la criatura que ya enseñaba los dientes en su dirección. El grotesco interrumpió su aproximación, incómodo con la claridad que aún brillaba en los cuerpos de Danny y de él.

El mostruo retrocedió, y el rubio aprovechó el susto del hombre para envolver los hombros de Cage con sus piernas y usarlo como apoyo para desenganchar sus manos del gancho del techo. Los dos cayeron cuando Danny se liberó de lo que lo mantenía colgado, y el cazador no perdió tiempo dando un golpe en la cabeza del maestro con las dos manos juntas, haciendo que Cage cayese inconsciente.

― _Cazador, tráeme el hada que me prometiste..._ – recitó el grotesco.

-Ella ha subido las escaleras. Está en el Consejo- dijo Danny. El monstruo chilló, sus tentáculos se enroscaron en el largo pasillo, incapaces de tocar a los prisioneros. Entonces él pasó increíblemente rápido por delante del rubio y se internó en lo alto de la escalera. Un gran número de grotescos estaba llegando y siguió el camino exacto del monstruo. Pocos segundos después, se disparó la alarma del edificio.

.

.

Steven devolvió los golpes de Wo Fat con todo el ímpetu, y, aún así, no consiguió dañarlo como quería. El _lycan_ no entendía cómo Wo Fat había conseguido ese tipo de poder, pero estaba decidido a derrotarlo. Además de una fuerza fuera de lo común para un ser humano, el _andra_ era rápido y sabía pelear. Los años de entrenamiento que Steven había tenido mientras vivía en el continente con Mary estaban siendo utilizados al máximo, y aún así resultaba costoso superar la agilidad del consejero.

Fryer terminó de inmovilizar a los cuatro hombres de uniforme y consiguió impedir que Pat abandonase la sala, dándole un golpe en la nuca a la loba cuando ella intentaba huir. Oyó sonar la alarma. El marqués corrió para atrancar la puerta y aulló fuerte, ensordeciendo a los _andras_ que aún estaban conscientes. Al otro lado, Malia no dudó un segundo: tiró el paquete con las tres piedras blancas en la dirección de la puerta de salida al vestíbulo e invocó al sello para aislar el lugar:

― _Sfragizo!_

El polvo que estaba en el paquete brilló por el aire formando una barrera de luz que se extendió alrededor de la construcción, visible por algunos segundos. La centinela observó maravillada el efecto, hasta que gritos cercanos llegaron a sus oídos. Vio a una horrenda criatura que avanzaba hacia uno de los guardias que corrían hasta la sala central nervioso por la alarma. El monstruo tenía el porte común de un _andra_ o un _teleio_ menor, pero su aspecto no se podía comparar a nada que la _lycan_ hubiese visto antes, y tampoco su comportamiento: la desproporcionada boca mordió una de las piernas del guardia, que cayó e intentó darle una patada. Los otros hombres huyeron al ver que, aún mientras comía, aquel ser no dejaba de avanzar con más y más ganas, gruñendo y babeando.

Los extraños ruidos se esparcieron en todas direcciones, y las antorchas de la sala comenzaron a apagarse. Los guardias se disolvieron, y Malia vio más criaturas extrañas intentando atacar a los extranjeros que quedaban y destruir todos los girasoles del local. La centinela corrió en dirección al hombre que había sido mordido y golpeó al mostruo con sus garras de _lycan_.

Su fuerza fue más efectiva, y ella consiguió apartar al grotesco. Empujó al guardia por uno de los brazos y lo arrastró hasta la puerta, viendo cómo la locura de aquellas criaturas se apoderaba del lugar. Atravesó la puerta, como Fryer había ordenado con su aullido, llevando consigo al _andra_ herido al otro lado del señor y corrió hacia la puerta de salida.

Todos los muros del Consejo estaban rodeados por los _lycans_ del castillo, que impedían la aproximación de los guardias y de otros _teleios_. La centinela dejó al herido con uno de los curanderos y buscó a Joe White; encontró al lobo blanco en medio de la multitud de nativos. Estaba discutiendo con uno de los generales sobre intentar reunir guerreros para ayudar en la evacuación de los túneles desde del valle de los grotescos, rezando a los dioses para que los planes funcionasen y Chin y los rehenes saliesen ilesos de las mazmorras.

.

.

Danny se desató las muñecas usando los dientes, y cogió el manojo de llaves colgado en el cinturón de uno de los guardias, que aún temblaban inútilmente cerca de la escalera. El cazador abrió la celda más cercana y observó el final del túnel. Más adelante no podía verse nada, pero sintió que Chin y Kono se aproximaban. Suspiró, viendo que el hechizo estaba perdiendo efecto. Los monstruos eran prácticamente imprevisibles, podrían regresar en cualquier momento, y Danny no estaba seguro de su conseguiría ayudar a proteger a los rehenes en aquel limitado espacio. También consideró la posibilidad de que Steven estuviese en problemas, ya que no había conseguido mantener a la vieja Edwards en la reunión, el Consejo tenía interés en su hermana. Y Williams sintió angustia en su estómago imaginando lo que le ocurriría al _lycan_ cuando éste dependiese del hechizo luminoso para huir de las centenas de grotescos junto con Malia y el marqués; el tiempo no sería suficiente para evacuar las mazmorras y salvar a los lobos de la reunión.

El cazador tomó una decisión: tendría que subir y mantener al monstruo ocupado en el piso superior para garantizar que todos escapasen bien. Entregó las llaves a uno de los prisioneros y le pidió que le ayudase a liberar a los demás. Después de verificar que ninguno de los grotescos continuaba en los túneles de las mazmorras, Danny se despidió de Kono y Chin y subió las escaleras. Los _lycans_ se encargaron del rescate y trataron de hacerlo de la manera más rápida posible.

El rubio cerró la puerta que aislaba el subsuelo y se adentró en el caos. Gritos, gemidos, estruendos de objetos al romperse, llamadas de auxilio y oscuridad. Había girasoles que ya no brillaban despedazados por el suelo, varias de las antorchas estaban apagadas, y la mayoría de las otras fuentes de luz que no eran el reflejo de la luna por las ventanas habían sido convenientemente destruidas. El olor y la sed de sangre dominaban el Consejo, revolviendo el estómago del cazador. Durante el camino hasta el vestíbulo, tuvo que protegerse y desviarse de varios monstruos, defendiéndose a sí mismo y a algunos de los guardias que aún intentaban abandonar el lugar de forma desordenada. Descargó el arpón y todas las ballestas que encontró.  
La invasión había sido una sorpresa. Tan grande, que los hombres no habían conseguido ni siquiera organizar su defensa dentro del edificio contra las criaturas deformes y hambrientas y decidieron evacuar la construcción antes incluso de comprender la totalidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, eso parecía.

Los refuerzos externos no llegaban, el cazador supuso que era porque la milicia los estaba reteniendo a la entrada del edificio. Percibió la presencia de Joe y varios _teleios_ fuera, y supuso que el anciano White había conseguido convencerlos a ayudar en el plan, manteniendo aislado al Consejo. El sello que Malia había sido encargada de usar para bloquear la salida de los grotescos del edificio estaba funcionando, pero Danny no conseguía distinguir exactamente donde estaban los _lycans_ en la milicia. Era probable que Steven aún estuviese en el edificio, como él temía.

El cazador rodeó el lugar con precaución, esforzándose para no perder el foco. Todo lo que le rodeaba era hambre, terror y odio. Danny casi sucumbió a la desesperación, pero se forzó a mantener su objetivo de impedir que el grotesco retornase al sótano. El rubio distinguió la sensación característica del monstruo mayor, y siguió en su dirección. Él rastreó a la criatura hasta una sala en el centro del segundo piso del edificio, y era hacia allá hacia donde los otros monstruos convergían también. Ya completamente sin la protección del hechizo luminoso, el rubio luchó usando lanzas dejadas por el suelo y todos los objetos que encontró a su alcance, presintiendo los ataques de los grotescos tan bien como si ellos fuesen verdaderos _teleios_. Consiguió llegar hasta la puerta de la sala. Ese piso estaba más oscuro, pero eso no impidió que el cazador viese los tentáculos moviéndose en las proximidades de la habitación y maltratando a algunas criaturas menores.

Golpeó la puerta:

-¡Atención! El edificio está siendo evacuado. ¡Deben abandonar la sala de inmediato!- informó modulando el tono de su voz. Uno de los grotescos gritó a los alrededores, como si fuese una fiera, y Danny pateó la puerta. Dos flechas descuidadas cortaron el aire. El rubio entró inmediatamente después de eso, y ahí dentro se encontró con dos guardias aterrados que le apuntaban con sus ballestas, ahora sin munición. Con la sorpresa, consiguió desarmar a uno de ellos con facilidad con lo que quedaba de una antorcha a modo de estaca; lo lanzó contra el compañero, lanzando a los dos hacia el exterior de la sala. Los hombres gritaron al ver a las criaturas, y descendieron las escaleras intentando escapar.

Verificando que aquella era simplemente una antecámara, el cazador alcanzó la otra entrada al fondo. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y encontró a la anciana Edwards. La señora permanecía a la izquierda del aposento, cerca de un fuego encendido. Las antorchas y velas de aquel lugar estaban encendidas ofreciendo una claridad ardiente y mostrando que la mujer mantenía su atención enfocada en un caldero humeante que colgaba sobre el fuego. Ella tenía un trabuco apuntando directamente al pecho de Danny.

-¿Has causado tú la alarma?- preguntó. Danny no respondió, simplemente soltó la estaca. Ella estudió de nuevo el líquido que estaba al fuego.- Has debido tener problemas para encontrar los demás ingredientes. Es una suerte que tengamos todo a nuestra disposición aquí en el Consejo- comentó mientras alejaba el preparado de la hoguera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con la poción? Por lo que parece, la cantidad apenas sirve para una persona- preguntó el rubio con tranquilidad. Sintió los rastros que ocupaban la antesala, y se movió despacio, saliendo de delante de la puerta.

-Ya es el suficiente. Nadie necesita tener más poder que yo en esta maldita isla- dijo ella, aún concentrada despejando el contenido del caldero en un bol, usando una mano.- Reinaré como la _andra_ más poderosa que ha habido nunca. No habrá límites o la necesidad de usar _teleios_... o prescindir de ellos.

Danny observó las estanterías de madera que se repartían por las paredes. Había frascos con líquidos de repugnante aspecto que remojaban piezas que parecían ser orgánicas, parecían haber pertenecido a seres vivos. Uno de ellos tenía la cabeza de lo que una vez había sido una nereida. Danny cerró los ojos con fuerza al encontrarse frente a frente con la expresión inerte del _teleio_ :

-¿Y Wo Fat? ¿Sabe que pretendes dejarlo atrás?

-El ya ha hecho sus propios experimentos, como puedes ver- ella señaló la colección de atrocidades en los frascos de cristal esparcidos por la sala. Se llevó el bol a los labios:- ¿No me lo vas a impedir? En cuanto beba, dispararé.

El cazador respiró hondo:

-Sé que dispararías de cualquier modo.

La mujer rió:

-Al parecer los innatos no son tan ingenuos como parecen.

.

.

Steven continuaba enfrascado en la lucha con Wo Fat. Había recibido golpes y patadas impresionantes, pero él no dejaba de ser un lobo, y conseguía propiciar un buen número de estropicios en la cara y el cuerpo del _andra_.

Viendo que no conseguiría derribar al moreno, el consejero avanzó hacia el marqués, alejándolo de la puerta que intentaba mantener atrancada. Agarró a Fryer por el cuello y le dio con la culata del arma que Steven había engatillado. Estaban separados por la mesa, y el _andra_ se escondió detrás del rehén. Los gritos al otro lado tenían al hombre nervioso, sin imaginar que había grotescos en el edificio:

-Conseguisteis invadir el Consejo. Impresionante- comentó Wo Fat, sin aflojar la presión en el cuello del marqués.

-Hemos traído a algunos amigos que tenían nostalgia- declaró el moreno sin bajar la mira de la pistola de Danny, que había tenido escondida bajo la ropa. Olló el gatillo de un fusil a su espalda , y no necesitó mirar hacia atrás para saber que era Pat apuntándole con su rifle. La loba marrón tenía ensangrentada la sien izquierda, y sujetaba el arma con firmeza entre las muñecas que estaban magulladas por las cuerdas que había roto.

-Entrega el arma- ordenó el consejero. –No queremos tener que inmovilizarte o matar a este patético _teleio_.

.

.

Edwards sorbió el líquido con prisa. Tiró el bol de oro sobre la mesa y sujetó su arma con las dos manos.

-Ahora prepárate, cazador…- apuntó al corazón del rubio.- Me encantaría decir que te reencontrarás con Rachel, pero creo que ella está en el infierno tras haber matado a mi hijo- A Danny la revelación le tomó por sorpresa. La vieja saboreó la confusión que se vio en el rostro del cazador.- Ella intentó cambiar la mentalidad de Stanley, intentó ponerlo en nuestra contra. Cuando supo lo de la poción, quiso huir con la receta y el polvo, y cuando amenacé impedírselo, pensó que podría usar aquel puñal. Pero mi hijo me protegió, ¡murió en mi lugar a manos de esa infame innata!

La mujer afirmó el dedo sobre el gatillo.

― _MÍA..._ – los frascos vibraron en los estantes con el ruído grande e inquietante.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- exclamó la vieja.

-Viene persiguiendo al hada- explicó Danny, siendo aún apuntado por la consejera. Ruidos y susurros monstruosos comenzaron a rodear la sala.

― _MI OFRENDA... HUNGER..._ – el trueno en forma de voz distrajo a la mujer, haciendo caer varios de los recipientes y romperse en el suelo. El cazador dio unos pasos sutiles hasta una de las paredes. Edwards vio los tentáculos adentrarse por la puerta, siendo dominada por el miedo:

-¡¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese?! ¡¿Dónde están los guardias?!- Apretó nerviosa el trabuco en sus manos, apuntando en dirección de la puerta.

-No me creo que nunca hayas visto a un grotesco. Este de aquí es la mayor obra del Consejo- dijo Danny.

Los dos avistaron los ojos brillantes en la puerta, más allá de la claridad de la hoguera. Edwards se giró de nuevo hacia Danny:

-¿Qué estás tramando? ¡Te destruiré junco con ese monstruo!- y dirigió el arma de nuevo a la cabeza del cazador. Sin embargo, el grotesco avanzó con rapidez. La consejera, en su afán por protegerse, acabó desperdiciando el disparo en uno de los numerosos miembros con forma de serpiente. Tiró el arma contra el monstruo e intentó correr, pero tropezó con los tentáculos que ya habían envuelto la sala por completo antes de que la anciana se hubiese dado cuenta. Danny aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar de ahí. Sintió el deseo del grotesco por la comida que estaba atrapada, y vio los brazos negros enroscarse alrededor de la mujer y llevárselos de golpe a la altura de la boca.

-La muerte duele…- susurró Danny, saliendo de la sala, y Edwards soltó su último grito desesperado antes de ser tragada por el grotesco.

― _DULCE HADA... DULCE CARNE..._ – el júbilo en la demoníaca voz era terrorífico. Danny corrió, no necesitó mirar hacia atrás o concentrarse en las emociones de la criatura para adivinar la satisfacción del monstruo.

La sed de sangre dentro del edificio disminuyó mucho y permitió a Danny distinguir a Steven en el primer piso. El cazador corrió por las escaleras en dirección al _lycan_ , rezando para que él estuviese bien y que la agonía que provenía del lobo no significase lo peor.

Al llegar a frente a la sala central del primer piso, el cazador vio sangre esparcida cerca de la puerta en un rastro que llegaba hasta la salida. No consiguió entrar en la sala. Oyó ruidos de lucha dentro y arremetió con el hombro contra la puerta varias veces. Ahí, ciertamente había tres _lycans_ ; ¿cuántos hombres más estarían encerrados con Steven y el marqués? ¿Y si habían sido dominados por los guardias, o por Wo Fat? ¿Estaba bien Malia? ¿Quién era la otra loba que estaba dentro?

-¡Steven! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!- grutó el rubio, sintiendo cómo la sed de sangre volvía a ser sofocante. El aún no estaba seguro de si todos los prisioneros habían abandonado ya las mazmorras, y la verdad era que no le apetecía estar ahí para ver la reacción del grotesco gigante cuando no encontrase más comida. En vez de quedar satisfecho con el hada que acababa de devorar, parecía que aquello había provocado más la codicia de la criatura por la carne, impidiendo que Danny se concentrase los suficiente para descifrar los que estaba sucediendo con sus amigos al otro lado de la puerta.

EL cazador pisoteó el líquido viscoso esparcido por el vestíbulo intentando encontrar algo que lo ayudase a derribar la puerta de la sala, y una oleada de náuseas se apoderó de él. Vio el grupo de grotescos que rodeaban el salón, sedientos, agonizantes, un pandemonio planeando devorarlo pedazo a pedazo.

― _Me prometiste carne blanda… Gané un hada vieja, marchita…_ – la legión de voces provenía de la dirección de las escaleras, y los grotescos menores retrocedieron. Danny vio que el camino hasta la puerta del edificio donde estaba el límite del sello con las tres piedras blancas estaba bloqueado por las criaturas, y la Sala con Steven permanecía cerrada. Los débiles rayos de luna que entraban por las ventanas dejaban ver los tentáculos aproximándose al salón donde estaba el rubio. Williams miró a su alrededor sin encontrar ningún arma u objeto que pudiese usar para protegerse.

-¡Vamos, Steven!- gritó, cerca de la puerta, viendo a la criatura acercarse cada vez más.

Los repentinos gritos y las llamadas de la entrada distrajeron a Wo Fat lo suficiente para que el marqués intentara soltarse dando un codazo en la cara del _andra_. Aquello no pareció afectar al sujeto, pero dio tiempo a que Steven se desviara de la trayectoria del disparo que Pat lanzó en dirección a su cuerpo y a disparar la pistola de Danny dos veces contra el consejero.

― _Vas a suplicar... Y me vas a dar tu sangre, cazador..._ – los ojos del monstruo relucieron aún más rojos que antes, y Danny presintió el salto del grotesco, como si fuese una cobra avanzando rápida, con sus afilados colmillos deseando su cuello. El rubio se preparó para esquivarlo.

Resonaron tres disparos, y la puerta de la sala se desatrancó. Danny sintió inmediatamente el choque contra su cuerpo al lanzarlo hacia la izquierda, haciéndolo caer bajo el peso de otra persona. El _lycan_ se levantó rápidamente. Era el marqués. Fryer estaba entero, aunque tenía una bala en su hombro derecho, que arrancó enseguida con las uñas. Danny vio a Steven y a Wo Fat aún dentro de la sala; el primero presentaba señales de haber participado en una lucha terrible, y el segundo estaba más cerca de la puerta y tenía el rostro herido y sangraba en la región del abdomen. EL cazador reconoció su pistola en manos del lobo, con el cañón aún humeante, y había cuatro guardias y una loba tirados en el suelo de la sala.

Al girar el rostro, el Consejero Jefe pareció asombrado con la visión de la criatura en el oscuro vestíbulo. El irritado grotesco chilló sacudiendo las puntas de sus tentáculos, fijándose en los hombres inconscientes cercanos a Steven para dar un nuevo salto. Danny empujó a Vincent para alejarlo y gritó, llamando la atención del monstruo. Eso dio tiempo a que Mcgarrett saltase desde el interior de la sala. El poderoso brazo del _lycan_ envolvió al rubio, haciéndolo escapar una vez más del ataque de la criatura. Steven apuntó con el arma hacia el grotesco, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de disparar, siendo los dos golpeados de inmediato por uno de los tentáculos y lanzados violentamente contra una de las paredes del vestíbulo. El choque emitió un ruido sordo, y las dos víctimas fueron envueltas por los brazos del monstruo antes de llegar al suelo.

Mientras la criatura estaba distraída con las dos presas, los grotescos avanzaron contra Wo Fat y el marqués. Fryer luchó para liberarse y vio al consejero _andra_ protegerse tras Pat y los guardias inmovilizados, pretendiendo regresar al fondo de la sala, por el pasadizo que Edwards había usado anteriormente. Vincent pateó a todos los grotescos que pudo en la dirección del hombre, que vio perjudicada su huída.

Preso por los tentáculos, Steven no conseguía moverse lo suficiente para disparar, y perdió la posesión del arma, que cayó al suelo. Vio al cazador sin sentido recibir un empujón y ser elevado boca abajo en dirección a la boca del grotesco. El lobo sintió el olor de la sangre fresca del rubio, que resbaló del hematoma que se acababa de formar en su cabeza, y enloqueció. Sus ojos brillaron con la amarillenta luz de la luna llena, y las garras y los caninos del _lycan_ aumentaron con un grito que alertó a todos los _teleios_ del sur de la isla. Steven perdió el control de sus acciones y reventó los brazos negros que le rodeaban. Saltó de inmediato contra la criatura, lanzándose a ella al otro lado del vestíbulo. Danny cayó al lado del arma.

Fryer corrió hacia el cazador, retirando de su manga el pequeño paquetito con el encantamiento de luz. Lanzó el paquete invocando al hechizo, pero los símbolos estaban dañados por el disparo que el lobo recibió de Pat, y nada sucedió. Varias de las criaturas continuaron avanzando. El marqués se posicionó para intentar protegerse al sí mismo y al rubio, pero el primero de los dos monstruos que avanzó fue repelido con una ataque tan fuerte y rápido que dejó a Vincent paralizado. Era Steven, estaba irreconocible.

Completamente salpicado por el fluido negro metálico que había corrido por las venas del monstruo y ahora goteaba de sus enormes garras, la boca jadeaba a través de los caninos, y el brillo asesino de su mirada era todo lo que se veía del _lycan_ gris. Gruñó destrozando a un par de grotescos más que insistían en atacar, imponiendo su presencia entre las otras criaturas, que se encogieron y se escondieron en los rincones más oscuros del vestíbulo. Wo Fat, que aún intentaba huir, también pareció intimidado; Steven olió el aire, y de un salto ya estaba cara a cara con el consejero. Le dio un empujón que tiró al _andra_ cerca de la puerta de salida, inconsciente.

Fryer miró alrededor de la sala donde de pronto reinó el silencio, sin poder creerlo. Vio al gigante monstruo despedazado más adelante, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Con cuidado, miró de nuevo a Steven, cuyos ojos parecían los de una criatura salvaje, satisfechos con la carnicería a su alrededor. Vincente concluyó que aquel lobo había perdido la cordura, había sido dominado por sus instintos y había disfrutado de la caza.

Y el _lycan_ gris cambió su objetivo por Fryer. El marqués intentó dar un paso atrás, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar, ya estaba frente a frente con un Mcgarrett rabioso, que transpiraba intención de matar. Steven derribó a Vincent con las garras alrededor de su garganta; en aquel instante, Fryer supo que iba a morir. Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando sonó el gatillo de un arma en el salón. Miró al cañón de la pistola tras la cabeza de Steven. Danny estaba allí, de pie, con expresión constricta.

-Suéltalo, Steven- pidió el rubio con tono preocupado, pero sin desviar la mirada ni un solo segundo de la cabeza de Mcgarrett. Ruidos en la esquina opuesta indicaron que el grotesco mayor comenzaba a reconstituirse tras haber sido despedazado por el ataque de cólera del lobo. No tenían mucho tiempo para escapar de allí. Danny agarró la pistola con las dos manos:- Suéltalo ahora. Sabes que voy a disparar- declaró, su frialdad en aquel momento sorprendió al marqués.

Fryer no reconocía al cazador, y tampoco al _lycan_. El que le estaba atacando de aquel modo no era el hijo de John McGarrett, era solo un animal incontrolable, y mataría sin dudar. Y el _andra_ que tenía delante parecía dispuesto a abatirlo. Vincent gritaría a los dos que parasen, pediría que deshiciesen esas expresiones que asustaban y que huyesen hacia la salida ahora liberada, si no estuviese inmovilizado y su garganta no estuviese presa por el lobo de forma tan dolorosa. Ya sin oxígeno, el marqués estaba a punto de perder la consciencia y aceptar su muerte cuando sintió la presión de su cuello disminuir. Tosió y miró hacia arriba: el lobo estaba de pie.

Steven aún era el blanco del arma del cazador, pero sus movimientos parecían más tranquilos mientras estiraba uno de los brazos y tocaba suavemente el rostro del rubio, manchando de negro la cara levemente ensangrentada. El _lycan_ se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto con la substancia oscura y apretó los puños, bajando la cabeza. Danny soltó aire, relajando y humedeciéndose los labios; finalmente desarmó la pistola.

Vincent se levantó, admirado con los resultados, y se sujetó el hombro herido:

-Salgamos de aquí… antes de que el grandote se despierte- dijo con voz ronca apuntando al monstruo, cuyos tentáculos vibraban y ya comenzaban a chillar.

Danny estudió el vestíbulo, que no parecía tener nada aparte de grotescos arrinconados. En la sala central, los guardias y la _lycan_ parecían haber sido matados por las criaturas, y no había señales de Wo Fat. El rubio rodeó con el brazo los hombros de Steve, y los tres abandonaron el edificio. Vincent se fijó en que el paquete con el polvo de hada también había desaparecido.

Atravesando las puertas del Consejo, los tres fueron recibidos por la milicia de centenares de nativos. Joe informó de que decenas de ellos ya se habían encaminado al vale, y que Malia también estaría allí.

― _Mendax... MENDAX!_ – el sonido resonó en el interior del edificio. ― _¿Dónde está mi hada?... Cazador..._ – el sonido fue disminuyendo. ― _Mi hada..._

-¡Está regresando a los túneles!- avisó Danny, y Joe le impidió correr hacia el edificio.

-La mina ha sido prácticamente evacuada. Ya están vaciando el valle.

-Este grotesco es muy rápido, atacará a los rehenes antes de que lleguen a la puerta- la vos de Steven era débil. El _lycan_ parecía exhausto y agotado tras la explosión.

-Conseguiré impedirlo. Necesito llegar hasta allí- Joe vio la expresión decidida en el rostro maltratado del cazador. Iba a objetar, pero la confianza de Steven en el rubio fue suficiente para convencer al lobo blanco.

-Está bien. Vamos a pedir un transporte a los mensajeros.

_Teleios_ alados, escasos en los últimos tiempos, descendieron del cielo después de que Joe silbase. Eran dos águilas gigantescas, que llevaron a Danny y a Steven hasta el valle en el viaje más rápido que el rubio había hecho nunca. Los dos fueron depositados en la puerta, pero la vegetación era demasiado espesa en el valle, y las montañas que lo rodeaban eran muy altas y extensas para ser evitadas. El cazador y el _lycan_ corrieron por el camino que estaba siendo iluminado por numerosos insectos y flores brillantes, en una larga hilera de _teleios_ delgados y heridos guiados por varios nativos de la milicia. La cantidad de rehenes que salían de la gruta parecía no tener fin, y los dos vieron a Chin y a Kono delante. Habían conseguido evacuar las minas antes de llegar el monstruo, pero los _teleios_ aún estaban en el valle, y no había polvo de hada para cerrar el túnel.

De repente, Danny anunció con tono solemne:

-Ha llegado. ¡Apartaos!

Algo fue lanzado al exterior de la caverna. Steven reconoció que era lo que sobraba de Wo Fat. El hombre no había logrado esconderse dentro del edificio. La mano parcialmente devorada aún sujetaba el paquete con el hechizo de luz que no había funcionado.

― _Pulvis..._ – resonó el grito en el interior del túnel.

-El olió el polvo que Wo Fat intentó usar- dijo Steven. No hubo más ruídos en el interior de la gruta, y el _lycan_ lanzó una señal a sus amigos. Kono corrió y apresuró a los _teleios_ , con la ayuda de Chin y Malia.

-He dicho que te mantengas alejado- avisó el rubio en la dirección de Mcgarrett.

-¿Dé qué estás hablando? No voy a dejarte solo.

-Estás agotado, y sólo me quedan dos balas.

-Razón de más para decir que necesitas mi ayuda.

El rubio soltó un bufido y se giró de nuevo hacia la gruta, sacando el seguro del arma. Los dos esperaron, la tensión aumentaba con el silencio.

-Él está enfadado, quiere mi sangre. Está preparado- comentó Danny. Steven percibió el mismo aire decidido que había visto cuando el cazador se enfrentó a Nick Taylor en el castillo. Sintió un escalofrío, aún sin acabar de acostumbrarse a ver al rubio de ese modo. Olió al monstruo y vio los ojos rojos brillar en la oscuridad de la gruta. Y todo sucedió rápido, como el _lycan_ imaginó que sería: el grotesco avanzó con un grito horrible y ensordecedor, y Danny disparó dos veces; aún así, el monstruo lo rodeó con sus tentáculos y lo acercó a su cara. Steven saltó para atacar, pero no lo hizo, al oír la aflicción en las palabras de la criatura:

― _Grace..._ – gimió el grotesco. Danny cerró los ojos, y el _lycan_ sufrió al recordar que Rachel había sido asimilada por el monstruo.- ― _Dame a Grace..._ – pidió la criatura, sonriendo suplicante. ― _Mi hada..._ – las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos cerrados del cazador, y el monstruo murió.

Los tentáculos cayeron inmóviles, y la enorme cabeza colgaba balanceándose al encuentro del pecho de Danny.

-Descanse en paz… - susurró el rubio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos términos del fic fueron sacados del latin y del griego (simple lectura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "infierno", es la palabra utilizada en la Biblía Latim Vulgate para denominar el infierno hebreo. Este es el nombre que se le dio a la isla Teleia por los marineros, cuando la descubrieron, hace siglos. La isla de ficción posee 15.000 km², siendo mayor que Jamaica, e estaría localizada en el centro del Triángulo de las Bermudas (trecho de mar en el Oceano Atlántico localizado entre las Bermudas, Puerto Rico, Bahamas y Florida).  
> \- Teleia = "perfecta", lectura fonética da palabra griega τέλεια – es el nombre de la isla escondida en el Triángulo de las Bermudas, en el Océano Atlántico. Está habitada por seres de fábula y uno de los últimos lugares que aún mantiene contacto con los dioses. Está entrando en decadencia por la influencia de los humanos que llegan del continente.  
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfecto(s)", lectura fonética de la palabra griega τέλειο – son los habitantes de la Isla Teleia.  
> \- Andra(s) = "hombre/hombre", lectura fonética de la palabra griega άνδρα – es el nombre que los habitantes de la isla le dan a la raza humana.  
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (del Griego λύκων) nombre dado a la raza de los lobos.  
> \- Innato(s) = es como se llaman los hombres nativos de la isla, que poseen un sexto sentido. Son puros de corazón, y los más fuertes se convierten en Cazadores.  
> \- Extranjero(s) = Son los hombres no nativos y sus descendientes, que llegaron a la isla por algún accidente sucedido en el Triángulo de las Bermudas y no lograron salir nunca. Agitan el equilibrio de la isla y están sujetos a la Maldición.  
> \- El Consejo = institución formada y liderada por andras, con el fin de asegurar la supervivencia de los humanos extranjeros en Gehennae/Teleia.  
> \- Maldición de la isla/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por tener un corazón susceptible al mal, éste es el precio que los hombres pagan por vivir en Teleia: Si un andro provoca una muerte injusta en la isla, el equilibrio se agitará y el criminal se convertirá en un ser grotesco, que no es hombre ni Teleio.  
> \- Guardias del Consejo = andras extranjeros que protegen el territorio de los hombres. No poseen el sexto sentido de los innatos, pero fueron entrenados para actuar evitando la maldición.  
> \- Maestros del Consejo = Guardias entrenados que pueden manipular las acciones de los Teleios por orden de la junta.  
> \- Cazadores = Son innatos que poseen un muy fuerte sexto sentido. Saben cuando están en peligro de muerte y pueden defenderse de algún teleio sin sufrir la Maldición.


	8. TELEIA

Traducción por YvarlCris

.

...

\- TELEIA -

Centenares de _teleios_ regresaron junto a sus familias después de haber permanecido cautivos mucho tiempo. Joe anunció el éxito de la acción organizada por Steven y los otros, y Mcgarrett fue recibido y reconocido como el sucesor de John. Se realizaría una celebración en el castillo, en la que el lobo gris asumiría definitivamente la función de representante de los nativos y alfa de la gran camada del Norte.

El Consejo fue desmantelado. Durante el día, los grotescos que aún permanecían dispersos por el edificio huyeron de la claridad, regresando al valle. Las pérdidas se resumieron en Wo Fat, Edwards, Patricia Jameson y seis guardias. Cage y los demás subordinados del Consejo, que habían permanecido sin refuerzos cuando los rehenes habían sido liberados, estaban ahora bajo la custodia de Samuel Denning, uno de los innatos que lideraba la ciudad de los cazadores. El juicio conjunto entre el regente y él decidiría el destino de esos extranjeros y de los demás consejeros corruptos.

Danny observó a los lobos que estaban reunidos, los nativos apoyando la sucesión de Steven, sus amigos orgullosos y a salvo. Calma y satisfacción comenzaban a regresar a aquellas tierras, era como si el equilibrio estuviese siendo restituido. El cazador inspiró profundamente, sintiendo el alivio de los que le rodeaban, y supo que ese podía ser el hogar de su monita, finalmente.

-Quiero regresar junto a Grace. Le prometí que sería rápido y no quiero romper mi promesa- comentó el rubio.

Steven asintió:

-Ya también tengo que ir a buscar a alguien. Ella aún está en el continente.

La sonrisa de Danny se congeló, sin que el cazador pudiese entender por qué. Cuando sintió el amor fluir del _lycan_ al decir "ella", sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué significaba eso? No se dio cuenta de que había reflejado sus pensamientos en su rostro al cerrar los ojos, y fue envuelto por un fuerte abrazo del lobo gris. Sintió de nuevo aquel calor en el corazón del lobo y una ternura que esta vez no podía ignorar, aunque no lo creyese: el _lycan_ le amaba.

Steven, en el fondo, no estaba sorprendido con lo que había descubierto durante las últimas horas. Cuando vio a Danny sangrando, enloqueció. Perdió el control, había dejado que la fuerza de la luna lo dominase, lo que era el límite para un _lycan_. Por el cazador, se había vuelto una fiera irracional; y, por el cazador, había retornado a la consciencia. No necesitaba negar más sus instintos, Danny significaba mucho más de lo que él jamás había imaginado.

-Deja de olisquearme así, ¡yo no soy tu hembra!- reclamó el rubio en cuestión.

Steven rió:

-Me gusta tu olor. Prepárate, en cuanto traiga a mi hermana, lo haré tantas veces que tendrás que acostumbrarte- declaró, dejando al cazador sin palabras.

.

.

En una clínica alejada de las ciudades, en uno de los lugares más tranquilos de Honolulu, la luz tembló mientras recitaba en el aire estas palabras que tocaron el corazón herido hacía mucho tiempo de Mary Ann Mcgarrett:

_"El Consejo y sus antiguos representantes ya no existen. La tregua con los humanos está siendo mantenida con un hombre justo: el líder de la ciudad de los cazadores. Los Teleios ya no tienen miedo, ya no hace falta que te escondas, Mary. La camada ha sido reunida. Estamos esperando tu regreso a las tierras del norte para celebrar la memoria de nuestros padres. Ya estoy de camino. ¡Oh!, y nuestra familia ha aumentado, creo que Danny y Grace te van a gustar…"_

Ese era el contenido de la noticia enviada por Steven Mcgarrett sobre _Teleia_. La rubia que permanecía apática, frente a la ventana, sintió que la libélula mensajera volvía a ser púrpura y, en ese momento, una lágrima le recorrió el rostro. Ella podría volver a su tierra natal. La isla dejara estar maldita, finalmente _Gehennae_ volvía a ser _Teleia_ , y el hada podría escapar de este mundo de los hombres que aún no sabían apreciar la perfección de la pureza.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRADUCCIONES:
> 
> \- En la entrada de la isla: "serpentes genimina viperarum quomodo fugietis a iudicio gehennae" Mt 23:33 - ¡Serpientes, raza de víboras! ¿Cómo escapareis de la condenación del infierno? (Vulgate) *latín  
> \- Pente miden./Cinco-cero. *griego  
> \- En la entrada del valle: "et nolite timere eos qui occidunt corpus animam autem non possunt occidere sed potius eum timete qui potest et animam et corpus perdere in gehennam" Mt 10:28 - Y no temáis a los que matan al cuerpo, y no pueden matar al alma; temed antes a aquel que puede destruir el alma y el cuerpo en el infierno. (Vulgate) *latín  
> \- Cibus.../Comida... *latín  
> \- My valley... my offer…/Mi valle... Mi ofrenda... *inglés  
> \- Irremissibile... inexcusabilis!/Imperdonable... inexcusable! *latín  
> \- Fao.../Comer... *griego  
> \- Esurio.../Tengo hambre... *latín  
> \- Chair tendre... sucré chair.../Carne tierna... doce carne... *francés  
> \- Hunger.../Hambre... *inglés  
> \- Mendax!/¡Mentiroso! *latín  
> \- Lampoun!/¡Brillar! *griego  
> \- Sfragizo!/¡Sellado! *griego  
> \- Pulvis.../Polvo... *latín
> 
> * * *
> 
> Algunos términos del fic fueron sacados del latin y del griego (simple lectura fonética):
> 
> \- Gehennae = "infierno", es la palabra utilizada en la Biblía Latim Vulgate para denominar el infierno hebreo. Este es el nombre que se le dio a la isla Teleia por los marineros, cuando la descubrieron, hace siglos. La isla de ficción posee 15.000 km², siendo mayor que Jamaica, e estaría localizada en el centro del Triángulo de las Bermudas (trecho de mar en el Oceano Atlántico localizado entre las Bermudas, Puerto Rico, Bahamas y Florida).  
> \- Teleia = "perfecta", lectura fonética da palabra griega τέλεια – es el nombre de la isla escondida en el Triángulo de las Bermudas, en el Océano Atlántico. Está habitada por seres de fábula y uno de los últimos lugares que aún mantiene contacto con los dioses. Está entrando en decadencia por la influencia de los humanos que llegan del continente.  
> \- Teleio(s) = "perfecto(s)", lectura fonética de la palabra griega τέλειο – son los habitantes de la Isla Teleia.  
> \- Andra(s) = "hombre/hombre", lectura fonética de la palabra griega άνδρα – es el nombre que los habitantes de la isla le dan a la raza humana.  
> \- Lycan(s) = "lobo(s)", (del Griego λύκων) nombre dado a la raza de los lobos.  
> \- Innato(s) = es como se llaman los hombres nativos de la isla, que poseen un sexto sentido. Son puros de corazón, y los más fuertes se convierten en Cazadores.  
> \- Extranjero(s) = Son los hombres no nativos y sus descendientes, que llegaron a la isla por algún accidente sucedido en el Triángulo de las Bermudas y no lograron salir nunca. Agitan el equilibrio de la isla y están sujetos a la Maldición.  
> \- El Consejo = institución formada y liderada por andras, con el fin de asegurar la supervivencia de los humanos extranjeros en Gehennae/Teleia.  
> \- Maldición de la isla/IUDICIO GEHENNAE = por tener un corazón susceptible al mal, éste es el precio que los hombres pagan por vivir en Teleia: Si un andro provoca una muerte injusta en la isla, el equilibrio se agitará y el criminal se convertirá en un ser grotesco, que no es hombre ni Teleio.  
> \- Guardias del Consejo = andras extranjeros que protegen el territorio de los hombres. No poseen el sexto sentido de los innatos, pero fueron entrenados para actuar evitando la maldición.  
> \- Maestros del Consejo = Guardias entrenados que pueden manipular las acciones de los Teleios por orden de la junta.  
> \- Cazadores = Son innatos que poseen un muy fuerte sexto sentido. Saben cuando están en peligro de muerte y pueden defenderse de algún teleio sin sufrir la Maldición.


End file.
